The Choices We Make
by Nekowingzero
Summary: **COMPLETED!!!** WHOOOOO!!!! My first fic ever to be finished! *dances around in celebration and sheepishly grins* This chappie wraps up this story by topping it off with Ryou's first date with Bakura? Hm, where do they pan on going? Who's in charge?
1. Help?

Wingzero: This fic just kind of popped into my head while I was doing my chores. Please do not flame me if you don't like the idea.  
  
Death Scythe: Or suffer my wrath!  
  
Wingzero: Well anyways, me and my yami also appear in this. Sorry to all you Ray fans out there, but I kinda like him. *blush*  
  
Death Scythe: Right.  
  
Wingzero: And I'm gonna hook my yami up with Kai, from the Bladebreakers!  
  
Death Scythe: AIBOU!!!!!  
  
Wingzero: Eep! *runs for her life*  
  
Death Scythe: Wingzero does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Beyblades. *runs after her aibou*  
  
  
  
Hi my name is Ryou Bakura. I don't have much to say about myself except that I'm sick and tired of being used as a punching bag for my yami. It all started when my father brought back the millennium ring. If I would have known then that this artifact contained a violent soul, I would have refused to wear it. I thought it was the best thing my father could ever give me. He also mentioned that it was in some way connected to the game duel monsters.  
  
Later on I discovered the psychotic soul sealed within it. He used me to cause horrible things to my friends. That was the reason I had none in the first place. My abusive yami scared everyone away. Not only that, he used me as a way to vent his anger. I became a target for aibou abuse, if there ever was such a thing. Several nights I prayed this nightmare would end. One time I even tried to get rid of the cursed thing, but my yami beat me up three times worse when I did. Since then, I haven't tried.  
  
Out of the blue, Maximillion Pegasus decided to host a duelist tournament on his island. I thought it would be great to enter, unfortunately it was invite only. However, I was invited. My yami was actually pleased when I told him I decided to enter that he just yelled at me. On the island, he began taking over our body to search for the millennium items. I had managed to stumble across Yugi Motou and his friends.  
  
Yami Bakura decided he wanted the millennium puzzle so he placed our souls into our favorite cards. I was stuck in the Change of Hearts card. Tristan was placed in the Cyber Commander. Yugi became the Dark Magician while Joey took the form of the Flame Swordsman. When my yami was about to grab the item, another person took over Yugi's body. It was Yami, who we later discover. He played against my yami. Yami Bakura made the game difficult by trying to get rid of Yugi and his friends. Fortunately, Yami saved everyone including me. My yami was sent to the graveyard instead of me.  
  
I thought that was the end of it. During our stay at the castle, he managed to break out of the shadow realm again. This time he stole Pegasus' millennium eye. I had nothing to do with it, of course.  
  
From there everything went down hill. At home, I was constantly abused by my yami. He tortured me physically, emotionally, and spiritually. I thought it couldn't get any worse, but I was wrong. He came up with new ideas to make my life as miserable as possible. What did I do wrong to him?  
  
Another weekend gone by. School was the only real place I found to be a safe haven. Despite what everyone says, I love going to school, not because of the learning. I don't have to deal with my yami beating up on me, since he wouldn't dare do it public especially around Yugi's yami.  
  
Heading off to school, I didn't hear a single word from my yami. He was being unusually quiet. When I checked up on him, I discovered he was still sleeping. I didn't want to disturb him so I left him as is. Anyways, I wasn't feeling particularly suicidal this morning. I hadn't expect to arrive at school early. Two females stood around looking for something. I can't tell what.  
  
The smaller one had long hair that went a little past her shoulder blades. Her silver hair glistened in the morning sun. I couldn't see her eyes that well, but I guessed they were a pale blue with hints of silver in them. The other person had the same hair style as her partner, but she had black hair. Her eyes were similar to Yami Yugi's except it was a shade brighter.  
  
Walking up to them, I greeted them. "Hi, do you need help?"  
  
"Yes," the shorter one answered. "I was looking for my homeroom." She showed me her class schedule. She was in the same classes I was. "I just transferred here."  
  
"I can show you around if you'd like me to," I offered hoping she would accept it. "After class. We have the same schedule."  
  
"Thank you," she said politely. She held out her hand for me to shake. "My name is Michelle but everyone calls me Wingzero."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Wingzero," I responded with a firm handshake. Man she has a strong grip. "My name is Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Do you play duel monsters?" she asked me.  
  
"Doesn't everybody?" I smiled.  
  
"Maybe we can duel some time," she suggested. "My favorite is the Dark Magician."  
  
"That's one of my friend's favorite card," I said recalling the incident at the island. Yugi had chosen the Dark Magician as his favorite card.  
  
"This is Danni," she said hastily. "She's my older sister."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," I said politely. She just looked at me.  
  
"Not much of a talker," Wingzero giggled. Her sister rolled her eyes.  
  
Suddenly my ring started glowing and pointed to my new friend. She must have a millennium item. "By any chance, do you have a millennium item?"  
  
She was startled by my question, but calmed down. "Yes I do, I assume you have one."  
  
"Unfortunately I do," I sighed wishing that I could crawl into a hole.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Danni asked me.  
  
"I ended up with an abusive yami," I answered truthfully.  
  
Wingzero placed her hand on my arm. "I'm sorry. If there's anyway we can help, feel free to ask. My yami and I will gladly knock some sense into yours."  
  
"Where is your yami?" I asked looking around.  
  
Wingzero giggled before pointing to Danni. "She's my yami. Danni is just the name she uses with official stuff. Her real name is Death Scythe, but I call her DS."  
  
Now, I saw why she changed her name. Who would accept a person named Death Scythe? "She resembles you, but how come your hair isn't the same color?"  
  
"I don't know," Wingzero answered looking at her yami's hair and her own.  
  
"My yami and I share the same hairstyle," I said, then pausing to think. "Yugi and his yami also share the same hairstyle."  
  
"Three millennium items already discovered," Death Scythe said.  
  
"Actually six," I corrected her. "Malik and his sister Isis have the other two. Pegasus used to have the millennium eye before my yami stole it from him."  
  
"What's your yami's name?" Wingzero asked curiously.  
  
"Bakura," I answered quickly.  
  
Death Scythe started to growl at the mention of my yami's name. "That soul stealer, tomb robber. I thought they had him sealed up for several millennia."  
  
"You've heard of him?" I asked now curious.  
  
"Unfortunately," she still growled. "I was the younger sister of the pharaoh when he sealed up that thief."  
  
"You know Yami?" I asked, once again.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"He's the former pharaoh," I answered her.  
  
Death Scythe shrugged. "I haven't seen him for awhile. I wonder how he's doing ever since we sealed the shadow games."  
  
Looking at her watch, Wingzero hastily said. "We should be getting to homeroom."  
  
Wingzero's yami disappeared into the millennium ball before the two of us took off running. I hoped and prayed my yami didn't hear our conversation. The two of us ended up a few minutes before the bell rang. We were breathing heavily when we entered the classroom. My friends looked up to notice the both of us. They each wore wide smiles on their faces.  
  
Our teacher stood in front of the class waiting for me to sit down before he announced our new classmate. I sat down in a chair near the gang.  
  
"We have a transfer student joining our class, please welcome Michelle Soto (my real name but I prefer to go by Wingzero) to our class," he said in a sort of monotone voice. "She comes to us from America. Please tell us a little about yourself."  
  
"Well, I like reading and writing books. I'm currently learning karate (I wish) and I like weight lifting."  
  
"Please take a seat behind Joey," the teacher instructed. "Joey, will you please raise your hand?" A blond boy raised his hand.  
  
She walked over to the seat and sat down in it while placing her bags on the floor. I wondered how strong she was. Maybe she can take on my yami. Laughing inwardly, I thought about the idea of him being beaten by a girl.  
  
School was boring as usual; however, Wingzero seemed to be interested in the lessons. She apparently had taken language classes on Japanese. During lunch I introduced her to my friends.  
  
"This is Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and the one over there is Seto," I said naming each one.  
  
"So you're the one who holds the millennium puzzle with the pharaoh in it," Wingzero said startling everyone. Before anyone could speak she continued, "My yami speaks about him all the time."  
  
Yugi's puzzle began to glow and Yami appeared beside his light. His mouth hung open at the sight of Wingzero's millennium ball.  
  
Suddenly Death Scythe arrived on the scene. "Big brother, it has been a long time. Hasn't it?" She smirked at his response.  
  
Closing his mouth, Yami stared at her for a second. "You haven't changed a bit, Lareina."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "You haven't changed either. I see you found a partner."  
  
"As do you," Yami replied. The others watched as the two spirits reminisced.  
  
"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Joey interrupted.  
  
"Lareina is my younger sister," Yami explained to the rest of the group.  
  
"I go by the name of Death Scythe," Death Scythe said coolly.  
  
"You're not going to kill us?" Tristan asked nervously.  
  
"Not unless you do anything to harm my aibou, then no," Death Scythe replied with no emotion. "Or you make her cry."  
  
Mental note to self: do not make Wingzero cry. One abusive yami is enough, I don't want another one.  
  
"What do they call you?" Wingzero asked Yami.  
  
"My friends call me Yami," Yami stated the rather obvious. Well, that was to us.  
  
"Maybe we can hang out sometime?" Yugi chirped.  
  
"DS, can we?" Wingzero tugged on her yami's arm.  
  
"Very well," Death Scythe answered.  
  
Out of nowhere, my yami decided to make an appearance. Why did he have to show up of all times? Why now?  
  
"The pharaoh's sister," my yami sneered. "I wonder when you'd show yourself." He stalked around her like a predator ready to make a kill.  
  
Death Scythe stood her ground and didn't even flinch. With one quick movement, she pinned my yami on the ground. My yami screamed and yelled at her, but her strength overpowered his. "You'd better not think of stealing my aibou's millennium ball or her soul. Otherwise you'll be facing me and next time I won't go easy on you." She disappeared into her soul room leaving my yami stunned.  
  
I had to hold my laugh attack back or my yami would beat me senseless. This was too good to be true. My yami getting beat up by a girl with just one move. If I only had a camcorder. It was priceless. The others were rolling on the ground laughing except for Yami. He stood there with a smile on his face. He actually looked proud at his sister's accomplishment. Soon he also went back into his soul room leaving my yami the only one left behind.  
  
"Not one word!" my yami growled at me. He abruptly left.  
  
"That was interesting," Tea commented.  
  
"I agree," Tristan agreed.  
  
Later that afternoon, I rushed to where Wingzero and her yami were chatting. "Hi," I said trying to breathe.  
  
Both of them greeted me. Apparently Death Scythe didn't apply for school. Well, that was one thing our yamis had in common besides being spirits trapped in millennium items for who knows how long.  
  
"What are the two of you up to this afternoon?" I asked. I had wanted to spend time with them, since I would like to get to know them more. Also I liked her yami.  
  
"I'm going shopping with my boyfriend," Wingzero smiled. "He's a beyblader."  
  
"What's that?" I asked. The only game I knew well was duel monsters.  
  
"It's a game," she answered. "It's too hard to explain."  
  
"I see," I said wondering who it could possibly be.  
  
"Don't you have to meet Ray somewhere?" her yami teased her.  
  
"That's right," she jumped up and snatched her backpack. "Gotta run, nice talking to you" She took off faster than I thought.  
  
Death Scythe shrugged her shoulders before going down the street. I was left alone. I wondered if I should go home. The others had already said they were busy. So off to home I go.  
  
Upon reaching home, my yami decided to come out. I entered the kitchen looking for an afternoon snack when he showed up and grabbed my collar. "You are not to be with her." It was more of a command rather than suggestion.  
  
"She has a boyfriend," I tried to say, but I stuttered.  
  
"Oh really," he threw me into the family room.  
  
My shoulder was in pain from the impact. I tried to stand up except he picked me up again and threw me against the wall. This time, I think I'm going to need a chiropractor. Instead of getting up, I waited for him to come to me.  
  
A solid object connected with my stomach sending me gasping for air. This was going to leave a bruise. The pain signal traveled up my spine into my brain. Man, did he have to be this cruel? Probably he was still angry at having Death Scythe beat him up in front of the others.  
  
"You think that was funny," he mocked me.  
  
"I wasn't even laughing," I protested.  
  
Yami Bakura grabbed my collar bone and slammed me against the wall. I could feel my bones smashing against the unrelenting object. "You dare challenge me, SLAVE!"  
  
I shook my head, answering no. My voice had decided to take a vacation so I couldn't speak my response. Again, he slammed me.  
  
Trying to drown out the pain, I tried thinking of other things. Things that I liked such as cooking or my garden. I loved trying new recipes. Often my friends would come over to try my latest creation or I'd bring it to them. Most of them were a hit. Joey wasn't hard to please, since he liked every single one of them.  
  
Finally it was over. I struggled to the bathroom. At least my yami didn't damage my face that much. I guess he didn't want anyone to start suspecting anything. He must be in his soul room by now. I gingerly tried performing first aid on myself. Man this bites.  
  
After patching myself up, I decided I need to learn how to defend myself. Perhaps Wingzero and her yami will teach me. They seemed friendly enough. I heaved my backpack on with great difficulty due to the bruises I've acquired and made my way over to her house.  
  
Good thing she gave all of us her new address. She said it would take some time getting used to Japan, since she was born and raised in America. They have strange things over there. Once at her house, I rang the doorbell.  
  
Nothing happened for the next moment. Then a guy wearing a red bandana with a yin-yang symbol appeared. He wore a white shirt and blue pants.  
  
"How may I help you?" he said looking at my bruises and cuts.  
  
"Is Wingzero or Death Scythe around?" I asked hoping I had found the right house.  
  
"They're both here," he said leading me into the house.  
  
"You're Ray?" I asked remembering the conversation we had.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Ray asked. "Do you keep up with bey blading?"  
  
"I'm more of a duelist," I answered with a small smile.  
  
"Same as my girlfriend," Ray smiled as we entered the living area. Wingzero was slouching on the couch while her yami sat upside down on the chair next to her.  
  
When we entered, Death Scythe immediately straightened herself. "What happened to you?" Her voice full of concern.  
  
Wingzero helped me onto the couch. "It's okay if you don't tell us, we understand."  
  
"It's my yami," I admitted.  
  
During our entire conversation, Ray was completely confused. Wingzero explained the missing parts to him. By the time we were finished discussing, Death Scythe wanted to rip my yami's head off.  
  
"I don't think it will be necessary," Wingzero said trying to calm her yami down, while Ray was trying to not get into a fight with the angry dark one. I can't blame him.  
  
"What should I do?" I asked desperately.  
  
"I think you should learn how to defend yourself," Wingzero answered. She was holding onto her boyfriend's arm.  
  
"I agree," Death Scythe said.  
  
"But how am I going to come here without my yami knowing," I sulked.  
  
"Just tell him you've decided to take up ballet," Ray suggested.  
  
"I think you're right," I said. Yami Bakura wouldn't dare step into a dance studio. He'd go ballistic.  
  
"Tomorrow will be your first lesson," Wingzero smiled.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: I hope you like it.  
  
Ray: I'm sure they will.  
  
Death Scythe: They had better.  
  
Wingzero: You'll scare them away.  
  
Kai: Ray, what are you doing here?  
  
Ray: Hanging out?  
  
Kai: You're not dating her?  
  
Wingzero: So what if he is?  
  
Kai: You can't date her and be on the team.  
  
Wingzero: Says who?  
  
Kai: Me the team captain.  
  
Ray: It doesn't mean I'm going to miss practice.  
  
Kai: Humph!  
  
Wingzero: DS, please do something about HIM!  
  
Death Scythe: My pleasure.  
  
Kai: O_O *runs for his life*  
  
Death Scythe: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs after him*  
  
Ray: Shouldn't we stop them?  
  
Wingzero: Nah.  
  
Ray: But she could hurt him.  
  
Wingzero: *whispers* She has a crush on him.  
  
Ray: O.O  
  
Wingzero: *giggles* Please review. Ja Ne! 


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Wingzero: *watches her yami chase Kai around*  
  
Ray: *watches his team mate being chased by DS*  
  
Yugi: Hi! *observes the chase* What's going on?  
  
Ray: Kai wouldn't allow me to date someone so DS decides to make him see the light.  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
Yami: *comes out of the puzzle* ??????  
  
Yugi: You don't even want to know.  
  
Ryou: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Yami Bakura: Okay, where's my hikari! *growls*  
  
Yami: Why do you want to know?  
  
Yami Bakura: It's none of your business.  
  
Wingzero: DS, Bakura's here to beat up Ryou!  
  
Death Scythe: WHAT!?!?! Come here you little soul stealer!!! *stops chasing Kai and runs after Bakura while wielding a HUGE mallet*  
  
Yami Bakura: O.O *runs for his life*  
  
Yami: *joins his little sister and chases Bakura*  
  
Kai: *gasping for air*  
  
A fight ensues with the usual white cloud. The fight ends up with only one injured.  
  
Yami Bakura: Look at all the perty birdies. *collapses onto the ground*  
  
Ray: That will leave a bruise.  
  
Kai: O.O  
  
Death Scythe: You wouldn't do anything to upset my aibou, would you?  
  
Kai: *shakes his head*  
  
Yami: Good, because if you upset her, that will upset my little sister, and when you upset her, you will have to deal with me!  
  
Kai: *thinks* I'd better allow Ray to date her or I will have one upset girl, her angry yami, and her yami's furious older brother.  
  
Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Serenity, Seto, & Mokuba: *each hold up a sign that all together reads 'Wingzero does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Beyblade'*  
  
Later that night, I worked on my homework while my yami was blowing off some steam. He wanted to pound me into the dirt, again, but I politely informed him that if I showed up with any more bruises, Yugi's yami will start to suspect something. Then he decided to take his wrath out on the tree in our backyard.  
  
Suddenly he stormed into my room without warning. "Where were you, this afternoon?" He demanded an answer.  
  
"I was signing up for dance lessons," I lied through my teeth, hoping that he would believe me.  
  
"What kind of dance lessons?" Bakura sneered at the thought of me going to dance lessons.  
  
"Ballet," I lied again.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Bakura yelled at me. "You can't possibly be taking those girly lessons. They're for the weak!"  
  
My yami actually bought it. "You keep saying I'm weak?" I whispered.  
  
"True," Bakura said.  
  
"My first lesson is tomorrow," I informed him. "Would you like to come? It's just after school."  
  
"No way!" Bakura growled at me. "There is no way you're going to drag me into that... That ... Pansy dance studio."  
  
"Your call," I said, returning my attention back to my homework. "Then that would mean you're not coming to school with me?"  
  
"I'd rather rot in prison!" He growled again. I still think he hasn't gotten over the fact that DS had humiliated him in front of my friends or Yami. "Why would I want to see that idiot of a pharaoh or his little sister?"  
  
"Just a thought," I pondered, finishing the last of my math problems. At least he wouldn't be there when I took those lessons. I sighed in relief.  
  
"So you don't want me at school?" Bakura sneered.  
  
"Why would you ask that?" I asked, trying to act completely surprised.  
  
"I know you," he growled.  
  
"I really don't mind if you're there," I said honestly. Cause you can't do anything while Yami or his little sister are around. Even if they aren't, you wouldn't do anything that would reveal your existence or the abuse you have given me.  
  
"Fine then, I'll go," Bakura spat out. "But I'm not going to your little ballet lessons."  
  
Putting away my homework into my backpack, I nodded my head in acknowledgement. I hopped into bed and turned off my light, since I had to wake up early in the morning. Bakura went back into the ring.  
  
Morning arrived earlier than I had anticipated. Yawning, I stretched only to wince, due to my multiple bruises and cuts. I really needed those defense lessons, if I wanted to wake up without pain every single time. My yami usually slept in. Lucky him.  
  
I padded over to my closet and picked out today's outfit. Hm. My lessons would require me to wear something comfortable. It should be not too tight or too loose. This shouldn't prove to be a problem, because I don't wear tight clothing. And I'm not fond of loose clothing.  
  
After changing, I went downstairs to for breakfast. My parents were out of town for awhile now. They were on this archaeological dig in Egypt. They didn't know when they will be returning, but they mailed me and sent money into my checking account. I made myself a quick breakfast before heading off to school.  
  
Yugi and his yami were dueling Joey and Tristan, who were losing miserably, I might add. Tea watched cheered on Yami. I soon noticed Wingzero and her yami weren't present. Maybe they had woken up late.  
  
"Face it Joey, you can't beat the king of games," Yugi teased his best friend.  
  
"You can't even beat me!" Tea smirked.  
  
"Says who?" Joey growled playfully at her.  
  
"Do you want me to pull out our old scoring sheets?" She teased him.  
  
"You still have those?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I want to remember every defeat," Tea beamed.  
  
"If I did that, I would need an entire house," Yami shook his head. He returned his attention to the game.  
  
"Hi guys," I greeted them, making my presence known.  
  
"Hi, Ryou," Yugi was the first one to respond.  
  
"Hello," Yami said without looking away from their game.  
  
"What's up?" Joey smiled, despite him about to lose again.  
  
"Hey," Tristan greeted me.  
  
"Hi, Ryou," Tea smiled at me.  
  
"So who's winning?" I asked, curiously. I walked over towards the game site. Yami still had his 2,000 life points. Yugi dropped only two hundred points. Tristan had half of his original points while Joey was down to three hundred.  
  
"What do you think?" Joey asked sarcastically.  
  
"I play the Dark Magician," Yugi said. It was his turn. "I also play the Yami card." He giggled at the card, which happened to have the same name as his yami.  
  
"Just great!" Joey sighed.  
  
"It's my turn," Tristan protested. He placed one card face down and played his Cyber Commander in defense mode.  
  
"I also play my Dark Magician and Yami card," Yami imitated his aibou. Both of their monsters received twice the power boost, because they had two dark cards on the field. (don't know if it is allowed, but what the heck!)  
  
"I play my Red Eyes Black Dragon," Joey said placing his dragon down on to the field. He couldn't attack, because their Dark Magicians held more power than his monster.  
  
"Not a good move," Yugi smiled. "I play remove trap!"  
  
"Aw," Tristan groaned as he placed his trap card in the graveyard pile.  
  
"Good work Aibou," Yami praised his light. Wish mine did that.  
  
"Then I attack Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon," Yugi added. His attack finished off Joey's life points, which meant Yami and Yugi won this match.  
  
"Next time, I'm getting a better partner," Tristan said.  
  
"Very funny!" Joey retorted.  
  
"Hello," a female voice called out to us.  
  
Looking over my shoulder, I discovered Wingzero, her yami, and her boyfriend standing there. What is he doing here? Is he going to school with us or was he just walking her here? "Hi," I responded politely. My friends greeted all three of them.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami asked the Chinese boy.  
  
"This is my boyfriend, Ray," Wingzero explained as she wrapped her arm around his, causing him to blush a little. "He enrolled here last night."  
  
Yugi appeared to be in thought before asking, "Are you on a beyblade team by any chance?"  
  
"The Bladebreakers," Ray answered.  
  
"How did you know that?" the blonde boy asked.  
  
"I remembered reading them in a magazine at my grandpa's shop," Yugi recalled.  
  
"Max's dad also owns a game shop," Ray mentioned.  
  
"As much as I hate to ruin the moment, but you have ten minutes before school starts," DS interrupted our conversation.  
  
"Okay," Wingzero said before her yami went back into her soul room. "See you at home room." With that, she dragged Ray off to main office.  
  
"We'd better be going," I admitted. The others packed their duel monster cards. Yami went back into his soul room.  
  
Homeroom was boring as usual. Since it was the start of a new school year, they didn't have much announcements except the usual. Ray and Wingzero sat together the entire time. Joey and Tristan had a staring contest. Yugi was spacing out. Probably talking to his yami. Wish I had the same relationship with my yami. Tea was reading one of her text books.  
  
The rest of the morning continued with all of our teachers giving us more homework and telling us about our first project/essay/paper/report. This was going to be one long semester. I can hardly wait. Joey appeared on the verge of passing out. Yugi looked a little disappointed. Tristan had his head on his desk while muttering things. Tea liked the idea of learning new things. Good for her.  
  
During lunch, we all sat in our usual place underneath the tree. Wingzero and Ray joined us. My yami hadn't said a single word since last night. I wondered why. Maybe I shouldn't dwell on it. He may pick up on my thoughts or emotions and come out.  
  
"The second day of school and look how much they're giving us," Joey complained of the load of homework and assignments given to them.  
  
"Don't worry," Tea assured him. "Some of them aren't due for months."  
  
"Knowing Joey, he'll probably wait until the last minute before starting them," Yugi added.  
  
"I believe you're right," I agreed with Yugi.  
  
"It's not that much compared to my old school," Wingzero said thoughtfully. Her yami then decided to make an appearance, startling Ray, who sat next to his girlfriend.  
  
Yami showed up after his sister. "We have some catching up to do."  
  
"While we do our homework, why don't you two spend some quality family time together," Wingzero suggested.  
  
"But Aibou, I wouldn't be there to protect you," DS complained to her hikari.  
  
"I can protect myself," Wingzero responded. "I've already mastered my powers."  
  
Yami looked towards his aibou. He was concerned about his little light, because Yugi wasn't built for fighting and he didn't know how to control his powers.  
  
"We can stay over at your place," DS suggested. "That way, we can talk and you don't have to leave your aibou."  
  
"Sounds great to me," Yugi smiled. He wanted his yami to be happy. I don't blame him. After what Yami had done for him.  
  
"Okay," Yami agreed.  
  
"It would have to be later this afternoon," Wingzero said. "We promised a friend we would be helping him."  
  
"Who is it?" Tea asked curiously.  
  
"This friend wishes to remain anonymous," DS scowled at little at the dancer.  
  
I remembered what they were talking about. They promised they will teach me to defend myself against my abusive yami. I'm grateful for meeting people like them. Good thing too, because I don't know how much longer I can last under my yami's abuse.  
  
"Anyone up for a game?" Joey asked.  
  
"Not again," Tea groaned. "Haven't you learned the past hundred times?"  
  
"It can't be that many," Joey said, trying to count the several times he lost.  
  
"I thought it was more in the thousands," Tristan joked around.  
  
"Very funny!" Joey retorted.  
  
"How many times has he lost?" Ray asked curiously.  
  
"We never counted," I admitted. "But he hasn't won a single game against any one of us."  
  
"Is that so?" DS asked.  
  
We all nodded our heads, except for Joey. If he can't beat Tea, then he certainly couldn't beat any of us especially Yugi or Yami. Out of all of us, Yami had to be the best, followed by his hikari, whom he shared his techniques with.  
  
Wingzero shuffled her cards before picking one up. "My favorite card."  
  
"What is it?" Yugi asked, out of curiosity. She held up her card for everyone to see. "Hey, that's my favorite card!"  
  
"What a coincidence," Yami said, looking at her card. Pretty soon, Yugi had his own Dark Magician card out.  
  
Seto remained quiet as usual. I wondered what he was thinking. He doesn't talk much, but he hangs around our group. At least, he's here and not brooding by himself. He had taken the first step. We should all be proud of him.  
  
"What's your favorite card?" Wingzero asked the rest of us.  
  
"The Flame Swordsman," Joey said, proudly holding up his favorite card.  
  
"Cyber Commander," Tristan also showed his card.  
  
"Magician of Faith," Tea added her card.  
  
"Change of Hearts," I smiled while holding up my favorite card.  
  
Then we all looked towards the silent billionaire. He held up his Blue Eyes White Dragon card, well one of them.  
  
Both Wingzero and DS gasped at the rare card. "It can't be!"  
  
"Oh yes it is," Seto replied with a smirk on his face. "And I have three of them."  
  
"I challenge you to a duel," DS spoke up before her hikari could stop her.  
  
"I accept your challenge," Seto agreed as they both shuffled their decks. (all yamis have their own deck, which is basically a copy of their hikari's)  
  
Pretty soon, both duelist were down to five hundred points. Seto had his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon out. He thought he had won this game, when out of nowhere DS pulls out the last piece to Exodia. She had an evil grin on her, when she placed all five pieces of the powerful monster onto the makeshift dueling platform.  
  
"You can't have Exodia!" Seto practically exclaimed.  
  
"Cool," Joey said looking at her cards.  
  
"Wow," Tristan gasped.  
  
"I never knew you had them," Yugi confessed. "I thought my grandpa's deck was the only one that held all five pieces."  
  
"I guess you were wrong," DS said while putting away her deck.  
  
"Then that means, you also have him," I formed that conclusion.  
  
"Yes, I do," Wingzero said.  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang ending our lunch period. Personally, I thought it was too short. The others groaned as we headed towards our next class. Both yamis had gone back into their millennium items. Surprisingly, my yami hadn't made an appearance during lunch. I wondered why. Perhaps it had something to do with the other two yamis.  
  
Joey and Yugi teased each other as we walked towards our classroom. Tristan and Tea chatted with each other. Seto walked in silence. Ray and Wingzero held hands. Sighing, I wish I had a best friend or even a girlfriend. Then again, I wouldn't want my girlfriend to experience my yami's wrath. It would be cruel.  
  
This school day has ended. What a relief, I thought it would never end. My yami pestered me throughout my later classes by asking me several questions. I should have paid more attention to my teachers. Fortunately, Yugi was good at taking notes. He said he would lend it to me.  
  
Bakura had separated from me, because he didn't want to go to ballet lessons. It was a good thing too, because I wasn't going either. Yami and Yugi headed towards Turtle Game Shop. They had both volunteered to watch the store, while their grandpa ran a few errands. I didn't know what Joey was up to. Tristan was going to visit a friend. Tea simply stated she wanted to get an early start on her projects. She was going to go to the library and do some research.  
  
That left me, Ray, Wingzero, and her yami. DS came out while the coast was clear. We headed towards their house, which wasn't far away. As we headed towards her house, I started feeling nervous. What would happen if my yami found out? Perhaps they will protect me from him. Yeah, I'm sure of it.  
  
In less than half an hour, I will begin my first lesson.  
  
Wingzero: So what do you think? This wasn't my best work, but it will get better later!  
  
Death Scythe: We just need some time to come up with ideas.  
  
Ray: Are you still going to kick me off the team?  
  
Tyson: Yeah, are you!?!  
  
Max: *eyes Kai with a serious look on his face* Well, out with it!  
  
Kai: *eyes Wingzero, DS, and Yami nervously* Hehehehe. No.  
  
Death Scythe: You made the right decision.  
  
Yami: I concur.  
  
Wingzero: Now that's taken care of, here's the list of our couples and ones who need them.  
  
Ryou x ????? (Ryou: What? I don't even get a girlfriend?!?)  
  
Yami x Yugi (Wingzero: Those two are a cute couple.)  
  
Joey x Mai (Joey: Wooooooooohoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!)  
  
Tristan x Serenity (Joey: He'd better not do anything to hurt her!)  
  
Seto x Tea (Crickets can be heard chirping.)  
  
Ray x Wingzero (Ray: As if you didn't know.)  
  
Kai x Death Scythe (Kai: Hey!)  
  
Tyson x Max (Wingzero: A possibility I'm toying with.)  
  
Kenny x Dizzi (Wingzero: What the heck? Why not?) 


	3. Training Session & Bladebreakers

Wingzero: Okay, there has been a change in the couples.  
  
Yugi: I'm not going to be paired with Yami?  
  
Wingzero: You two are paired in every single one of my stories.  
  
Yami: That's a relief.  
  
Ryou: Then who is it?  
  
Wingzero: Tea, won't be dating anyone.  
  
Seto: *huggles Wingzero a little too tightly*  
  
Wingzero: You're .... very.... welcome .......let .......go!  
  
Seto: *lets go and grins sheepishly*  
  
Wingzero: Okay, here's the new list.  
  
Ryou x Bakura (eventually)  
  
Yami x Yugi (Yami: *exhales in relief*)  
  
Seto x Malik (Malik: Since when did I become part of this fic?)  
  
Joey x Mai  
  
Tristan x Serenity (Joey: He'd better keep his hand to himself.)  
  
Ray x Wingzero (Wingzero: Isn't it obvious?)  
  
Kai x Death Scythe (Death Scythe: SAY WHAT!!!!)  
  
Tyson x Max (Tyson: Woooohooooooooooooooooo!!!!!)  
  
Kenny x Dizzi (Kenny: *huggles his laptop*)  
  
Tea x no one (Wingzero: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!)  
  
Death Scythe: My aibou can't stand writing anyone with her.  
  
Wingzero: That's right!  
  
Okay, I can do this. All four of us stretched out in her work out room. Man, does she have a gym or what? Various weights and other training equipment were on one side of the room. It looked like she enjoys working out, not to mention her yami.  
  
"What's my first lesson?" I asked my instructors.  
  
"We're going to teach you the basics," DS answered still warming up. (I didn't take any martial arts lessons, but I watched a lot of martial art movies.)  
  
"Okay," I answered. What were the basics?  
  
"The punch," Wingzero demonstrated on her punching bag. "Kick, and block."  
  
They looked easy enough for me to perform. I was about to attempt it on the bag when DS stopped me. "What?"  
  
"Since you're beginning you should try it without the punching bag."  
  
"Okay," I said again. I extended my arm out with my hand in a fist.  
  
"No, like this," Ray displayed the correct way. I tried again. He placed his hands on my arm to guide my action. His girlfriend and yami watched as he worked with me.  
  
Then he let go of me and I began to do them by myself. Hey, this wasn't that hard, once you get the movement down. They told me to do fifty on each arm before we moved onto the kick. By the time I was finished, I could do them in my sleep.  
  
"The kick will be a bit harder," DS explained. "You have to keep you center of balance or you will topple over."  
  
Wingzero stood next to the punching bag again. She performed the basic kick and looked at me. "Make sure you're balanced and when you're ready, kick."  
  
"Before you start, try it a few times slowly so you can get used to the movement," DS interrupted me. "You don't want to fall on your rear, do you?"  
  
I shook my head to answer no. There was no way I am going to humiliate myself in front of them or my yami. He would be laughing his head off if he ever found out. Then again, he will most likely beat me into a bloody pulp. I tried it slowly my first time. They were right. This took a lot of balance, because I was using only one leg to stand on.  
  
"You're doing fine," Wingzero assured me. She had a smile on her face, as she and her boyfriend stood next to each other.  
  
When I finally got the hang of it, we moved onto blocking. DS demonstrated how to block an attack from different angles. Wingzero attacked her yami as part of the display. The moves were practically identical to each other. I think I can try this.  
  
"You'll try to block Ray's attacks," Wingzero instructed both of us. Ray launched a series of attacks, but he took it slowly at first. I needed to practice the movements before he brought it up a level. His punches and kicks weren't that hard.  
  
"Ryou, you're doing great for your first time," Wingzero praised me. I slightly blushed at her comment. If only my yami treated me the way she treats me. Inwardly I sighed, but that will never happen. Too bad she's seeing someone.  
  
"I'm going to speed up," Ray warned me ahead of time.  
  
"Sure thing," I replied. Secretly, I wished he would so I can get the hang of it. My yami often punches me with speed and brute force. If I could learn how to block it or dodge them, I wouldn't end up with all these bruises.  
  
As he sped up, my reaction speed also increased. Wow, look how I've progressed with a few hours. If I kept this up, I can defend myself against my yami.  
  
A few strangers walked in on my lesson. There was this cold looking person. He had two different hair colors and triangles painted on his face. His long scarf went down to his knees, I think. He reminds me of a certain billionaire. Besides him was a blue haired boy. He had a huge grin on his face as his arm was wrapped around a blonde haired boy. His hair was messy. The fourth one caught my attention. He had glasses on the top of his head. His eyes, where were his eyes? Maybe they're hidden underneath those bangs of his.  
  
"Ray, we're going to practice," the cold one spoke up.  
  
"I'm almost finished here," Ray answered quickly.  
  
"Who's he?" the blue haired boy asked.  
  
"He's Ryou," Wingzero answered. "The cold one over there is Kai. The one with the cap is Tyson. Next to him is Max. And the one with the glasses is Kenny, aka the Chief."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Tyson said cheerfully.  
  
"Likewise," I answered politely. "I'd better be going. My yami will be wondering why I haven't showed up."  
  
"You have a millennium item?" Kenny asked. He brought out his laptop.  
  
"I have the millennium ring," I sighed. It has brought me more pain and trouble than its worth.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kai said coldly. Man, what's his problem?  
  
"Don't mind our team captain," Max smiled despite their leader's cold demeanor. "You just have to get used to it."  
  
As the Bladebreakers began filing out, Wingzero tagged along with them. "Where are you going?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I help them train," Wingzero answered before she ran to catch up with the others.  
  
"What about you?" I asked the only person left in this room other than me.  
  
"It's not my game," she replied nonchalantly. "Besides, I'm meeting up with my brother. We have some catching up to do."  
  
"I hope you have a great time," I said as we exited her house.  
  
"I know I will," DS smiled at me. She had gone the opposite direction as me, because the Turtle Game shop was opposite of my house.  
  
Upon arriving home, I found my yami bored out of his mind. He laid there on the couch staring at the ceiling as I walked into the room. "What kept you?"  
  
"It was my first lesson," I informed him as meekly as possible. "The others were ahead of me so I had to catch up with them."  
  
"Whatever," Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't think I'm going soft on you just because I haven't given you your lesson, yet. I don't feel like moving from here."  
  
It wasn't often my yami wasn't in the mood to use me as a punching bag so I decided to use this moment to flee upstairs. When I was in my room, I collapsed on my bed. I had already shut our link down before I went to ballet. Otherwise, I would be having a hard time explaining myself to my yami.  
  
Homework. Ugh. I hate homework. What does Tea see in it anyways? They're both annoying though helpful at times. I wondered what would happen if she and my yami were locked inside a small closet. He'd probably beat the living day lights out of her, even if she was a girl.  
  
Later that evening I finished up my homework for the next few days. It wasn't that hard, because we just started and most of the stuff was review. I still remembered last year's lessons, which was a good thing.  
  
"Where are you going?" my yami demanded when I had stood up from my desk chair.  
  
"I'm going to prepare dinner," I answered him truthfully this time. My stomach kept telling me it was time to eat.  
  
Bakura glanced at the clock, then realized I was right. It was almost dinner time. Since he was a spirit he didn't eat, but I did. If he didn't allow me to eat, the others will start wondering. That meant Yami and DS coming over to check on me often, which my yami opposed.  
  
As I began cooking my meal, my yami watched the entire time. He didn't attack, because I was holding sharp and dangerous objects. Also, I had one hand on a very hot pan. He learned the hard way not to mess with the stove. I warned him about it, but does he pay any attention to me? Noooo. He has to do everything the hard way.  
  
After a few minutes, Bakura began to grow bored again. He promptly returned to his soul room. Probably he was waiting for an opportunity to teach me a lesson. I wondered why he acted the way he does. What had shaped him into the person he is? Maybe it has something to do with his past life. I will never know, because he refused to open up, let alone reveal his vulnerable past.  
  
I should finish my dinner and get this over with. Sooner or later, he was going to give me my lesson. Why do I even put up with his behavior and his attitude?  
  
Yep, I knew it. Soon, I could feel his knuckles at they came in contact with my body. I can feel the blows as they bruised my skin. His foot made contact with my body several times. At certain points, I couldn't feel anything. I think I have may lost consciousness only to regain it a few moments later. Then, it was all over.  
  
I limped over to the bathroom to take a nice warm bath. Those always relaxed my sore muscles; however, I winced when the water touched my broken skin. One of these days, he was going to be sorry he ever pushed me around. Just you wait.  
  
Now the only problem was keeping it from him. In the past, he was a tomb raider and soul stealer. He will eventually discover my secret. It was only a matter of time. When I begin to train harder, it will become instinct. I'll slip up somewhere along the line and then he'll know. Also he could be following me around without my knowledge. He couldn't have figured out the first day. Also he would be mocking me while he was beating me up, but this time, he simply beat me up.  
  
"I would give anything for you to be like Yugi's yami," I whispered. Every time I made a wish, it seemed more hopeless than the previous one.  
  
"I may have not known what happened to you or why you do the things you do," I whispered. "But I do know somewhere deep inside, you're hurting. If you would only let us help you."  
  
I sighed at my own thoughts. Of course, he would never come to us for help. According to him, it was a sign of weakness. If you had to rely on someone else, then you were weak, in his eyes. He saw me as being weak, because I relied on my friends. Tristan and Joey often protected me against the other school bullies. Yugi and his yami cared for me. Tea, even though she was annoying, helped me academically. Whenever, I couldn't make it to school, she would always lend me her notes and give me my homework assignments.  
  
Quickly I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed. I don't think I could do anything other than sleeping. It will give my body time to recover from the beatings. Now that I think about it, he has gotten a lot tougher each time. I have more bruises now from the previous. I have to learn how to defend myself or else I won't be doing much.  
  
Morning arrived too quickly in my opinion. Even though I went to bed way earlier than usual, I still required more sleep. Slowly I stretched out my bruised muscles. What a way to start the day, being cautious.  
  
I stumbled over to my closet and searched for something I could wear to today's lessons. Between my lessons and the beatings, I will need all of my strength. Maybe I should try one of those vitamin enriched drinks or those protein supplements. I picked out a navy blue t-shirt and jeans. Even if it was hot, I couldn't allow my friends to see the bruises on my legs. My yami would end up beating me up severely when he got the chance.  
  
This time I started early, because I was somewhat limping. I had to arrive there on time or the others may suspect something was up. Anyways, they would most likely when they see the way I'm walking. I sighed. It was a lose-lose situation for me.  
  
At school, I discovered the entire Bladebreaker team there. Kai and DS were arguing over something. I don't know what, since I didn't catch the first part of the argument. Ray and Wingzero sat underneath one of the trees. She leaned against him, while he played with her hair. Tyson and Max were goofing off. Kenny typed away on his laptop that talks? Since when do laptops have their own personalities?  
  
"Hi," I greeted the Chief.  
  
"Hello, yourself," Kenny returned my greeting.  
  
"What's up with them?" I asked, gazing at the rest of his team mates.  
  
"Oh," Kenny sighed. "Ray and Wingzero have been practically inseparable. Kai and DS really like each other, but they can't seem to admit it. Tyson and Max have declared their love for each other recently."  
  
"And what about you?" I wondered out loud.  
  
"I have Dizzi," Kenny smiled at the thought.  
  
"Who's Dizzi?" I asked.  
  
"This is Dizzi," he pointed to his laptop. He's in love with his laptop? He has got to be kidding.  
  
"What are you staring at?" the computer talked to me.  
  
"Don't mind her," Kenny waived off. "She doesn't like being ignored."  
  
"She?"  
  
"My bit beast," Kenny explained. "I accidentally trapped my bit beast. It all happened during a freak electric storm. Before I knew what was going on, I found her stuck in my laptop."  
  
"Sure," I said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"The world tournament isn't until next year," Kenny replied. "So we won't be traveling any time soon. Mr. Dickenson decided that we should all go to school. Of course, the idea didn't go to well with the others except for Ray. He already signed up before we had to."  
  
I glanced over at the two combatants. They seemed locked in a fight, completely ignoring their surroundings. "They are sure at each other's throats."  
  
"It does appear to be true, but we all know they deeply care for each other," Kenny sighed again. "DS doesn't show any affection unless she's with her light or I guess brother, now that she knows he's around."  
  
"You must know about the millennium items," I said out of the blue.  
  
"Not that much," Kenny informed me. "I'm more into beyblades rather than duel monsters. You should ask DS or Wingzero. They know more about them than I do."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Completely caught off guard, I jumped and landed on my rear end. "What was that for?"  
  
Tyson and Max were completely laughing their heads off when I glared at them. "We were just messing with yah." Tyson smiled.  
  
"That wasn't nice," a soft but firm voice called out. I turned around to find Yugi and his yami approaching us.  
  
"Hi Yugi, Yami," I greeted each of them. Where were the others? Usually, they walked to school together. What happened this time?  
  
"It's okay," I assured them.  
  
"Are you enrolling here?" Yugi asked the other three.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Tyson groaned. His boyfriend playfully slapped him on the arm.  
  
"It isn't that bad," he scolded the blue haired beyblader.  
  
"Ryou, my grandpa is expecting another shipment of cards this afternoon," Yugi said to me. "I was wondering if you wanted to check it out this afternoon."  
  
"I'll drop by later," I answered. "I have an errand to run just after school."  
  
"Does your grandpa own a game shop?" Max asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes, why?" Yugi asked. Almost everyone here knew his grandfather owned a local gaming shop. They also knew he had some of the best cards. Ever since Yugi and Yami had won the world championship, business for them has sky rocketed.  
  
"My dad owns a game shop, too," Max smiled. He pulled out his beyblade. "We specialize in beyblades, but we have other games as well."  
  
"My grandpa specializes in duel monster cards," Yugi informed the others.  
  
"Well, at least we know they won't be competing for customers," Kenny said. "Since they deal with two completely different games."  
  
Within minutes the rest of the gang walked up. Before the confusion started, we introduced everyone. Fortunately, my yami slept in every morning so I didn't have to worry about him appearing any time soon.  
  
Kai, Tyson, Max, and Kenny headed towards the office while the rest of us went to first period. As it happened, Tyson, Max, and Kenny were just a grade behind us. Kai was at the same grade as the rest of us.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: The Bladebreakers will be joining us.  
  
Ray: How come we're joining you in almost every fic?  
  
Wingzero: Cause I like you.  
  
Ray: *blush*  
  
Death Scythe: You're going to make a brief appearance in Yugi's Little Secret and no appearance in Meeting My Yami.  
  
Yugi: Speaking of which, when are you going to update that?  
  
Wingzero: When I get some ideas.  
  
Yami: I don't mind as long as she updates Yugi's Little Secrets.  
  
Yugi: ????  
  
Yami: I get to spend more time with you.  
  
Yugi: *blush*  
  
Malik: I haven't made an appearance.  
  
Wingzero: You'll be joining them in the next chapter.  
  
Malik: ...........  
  
Wingzero: In this chapter, you're signing up, but since Ryou didn't go with the Bladebreakers, the story didn't go there.  
  
Malik: Why does this story have to be focused on him?  
  
Wingzero: Would you like to be receiving the beatings from your yami?  
  
Malik: Never mind.  
  
Death Scythe: Be careful of what you wish for. You just might get it.  
  
Malik: I'll remember that next time.  
  
Seto: *storms into the room* Why am I with him? *points to Malik*  
  
Wingzero: You know I can always arrange for Tea to be your girlfriend.  
  
Seto: *shudders at the thought* On second thought. *wraps his arms around a glaring Malik*  
  
Malik: You'd better let go or else mmfth....  
  
Seto: *kisses Malik*  
  
Malik: *groans as Seto's tongue enters his mouth*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Yami: *quickly covers his aibou's eyes*  
  
Seto & Malik: *break off the kiss*  
  
Malik: *blushes bright red*  
  
Seto: *pulls Malik closer to him* 


	4. My Yami's Past

Wingzero: This is so overdue for an update.  
  
DS: I do agree.  
  
Wingzero: *sighs* Unfortunately, this isn't as popular as my others.  
  
DS: Their loss.  
  
Wingzero: *shrugs* I wonder why people don't like this one.  
  
DS: Of course they do.  
  
Wingzero: Whatever you say.  
  
Disclaimers: Never owned Yugioh or Beyblade.  
  
Our homeroom was exciting as ever. NOT!! Wingzero and Ray sat next to each other as usual. Wish I had someone special in my life. Tristan and Joey were arguing over some petty detail. When will they stop acting like children and start acting like young adults. Sometimes, I wondered what goes through their minds. Oh never mind, I wouldn't be able to find my way back. Yugi appeared to be in a trance, but we all know he was having a mental conversation with his yami. Both of them were getting along great. Wish mine did. All he ever does was beat me up or yell at me. Tea flipped through our homework due today. It wasn't much, since we just started. The rest of the Bladebreakers will have to catch up, not that they didn't have much to catch up on.  
  
"Class, we have five students joining our class," our homeroom teacher announced as he stepped aside for the students to enter. "Please state your name and something interesting about yourself." We all watched as the five people enter the room.  
  
The entire class started whispering about the beyblade team in front of us. One of them mentioned about Kai being cute and mysterious. You know how girls fall for the dark and mysterious type of man. Although he didn't have dark skin or hair, he did have this mystery background. He had a sense of darkness surrounding him.  
  
When they first glimpsed Malik, I could hear the girls sigh. If they only knew the truth, then they wouldn't have thought highly of him. I didn't blame him for his action, but I wish they weren't that extreme. With his darker half gone, the old Malik seemed to be making an appearance. As I glanced around the room, I noticed Seto's look up with slight interest. Hm, he does look interested in the Egyptian boy up front. Either that or I was probably imagining things.  
  
"My name is Malik Ishtar and I'm from Egypt," the platinum blonde haired boy smiled. I haven't seen him since battle city. Wonder why he was here and not Egypt with his older sister.  
  
"I'm Tyson from the Bladebreakers," Tyson beamed at the rest of the class.  
  
"Max and I'm also from the Bladebreakers," Max's smile widened.  
  
"My name is Kenny, aka Chief," Kenny spoke up. "I'm the Bladebreakers technical genius."  
  
"Kai," Kai introduced himself coldly. He reminded me of my yami. They both had a cold look in their eyes; however, Kai looked calmer, whereas, my yami had an insane appearance.  
  
"Please take a seat in the available seats," the teacher informed the newcomers.  
  
Immediately, Tyson and Max took the seats next to each other. Malik and Kenny walked to an empty seat and plopped down. Kai scanned the area before choosing one next to Wingzero. As soon as we sat down, we had about six minutes to ourselves. Oh joy, what to do in the next six minutes. I was just giddy with joy. Great, now I was starting to act like my yami, not a good sign. It means I have been spending too much time with him.  
  
"What do you want to do tonight, while we still have our freedom?" Joey asked us as we waited for this period to end.  
  
"Maybe we can hang out at the arcade," Tristan suggested. Oh yes, the regular summer routine. Usually, they hung out at the arcade. Sometimes, I had been well enough to make it. Other times, I had to stay at home for fear of them finding about my yami.  
  
"Let's try something new," Yugi said, sitting up from his chair.  
  
"I say the mall," Tea beamed at the prospect. No offense Tea, but I wouldn't be caught dead shopping at a mall like a girl. Bakura usually called me girly, but I'd like to think that I was male. Cooking does not automatically make me a girl, because some of the best chefs were men.  
  
We, guys, groaned at the thought. Anything but the dreaded mall. "No offense Tea, but some of us have seen you on a shopping spree and we don't want repeats." Joey groaned at the memory.  
  
Unfortunately, I had been with them when Serenity, Tea, and Mai, decided that the gang should go to the mall. We guys, being gentlemen, agreed to it without fully realizing the consequences of our decisions. Yami and Bakura had wisely chosen to stay in their soul rooms. Lucky them.  
  
"Malik, would you care to join us?" Yugi asked the Egyptian.  
  
"I have to work," Malik answered with a sigh. "Isis opened a museum and she wants me to lead a few tours."  
  
"Egypt sounds interesting," Kenny said. He didn't bother opening up his laptop, because we had a short amount of time.  
  
"Not really," Malik said. He seemed bored and disinterested.  
  
"You've lived there for a long time," Ray stated as he turned to face the rest of us. "You get used to it and it doesn't seem as interesting as before."  
  
"I guess you can say that," Malik sighed while Tyson and Max caught his attention. The two young beybladers were horsing around. Normally, they would have been written up, because public displays of affection were not allowed, but our teacher wasn't paying any attention to us.  
  
"Knock it off you two," their cold hearted team captain reprimanded the two. Instantly, they quit their foolish antics and calmed down.  
  
"I haven't been to Egypt," Wingzero mused. "Maybe you can give us a tour. I have always wanted to know about the land where my yami came from. You'll come Ray, won't you?"  
  
"Of course, I will," Ray assured her. He took her hand and stroked it gently before pulling his hand away from her.  
  
"I can arrange that," Malik said.  
  
"Can we come too?" Max asked while quietly begging his boyfriend, who nodded yes as his answer. "I'm sure they have fascinating artifacts there."  
  
"I would appreciate it if I could come along," Kenny said. "Ancient Egypt has a very interesting culture."  
  
"Me too," I spoke up as well. "I also would like to know where my yami came from. He isn't the most social person."  
  
"That's an understatement," Joey muttered. "Are you going to go Yug?"  
  
Yugi appeared to be zoned out. He must be talking with his yami. "Oh, I have to watch the store. Yami reminded me of it. Maybe another time?"  
  
"What about the rest of you?" Malik glanced over towards Kai, Joey, Tristan, and Tea.  
  
"We'll hang out with Yug," Joey said, not wanting to go.  
  
"Ditto, we can't leave him," Tristan added.  
  
"I have homework to do," Tea said.  
  
"We know how important that is," Tyson joked around.  
  
"Very funny," Tea huffed. Soon the bell rang, cutting off any further conversation.  
  
Later that afternoon, I had spent the hour doing what little homework we had. Basically, it was reading, since we had only a few meetings. Surprisingly Bakura hadn't made an appearance, which was unusual. He liked to torture me, when I arrived home or something like that. I think it was because he was bored and needed something to entertain himself.  
  
//Where were you this afternoon?//  
  
/I was at ballet practice./  
  
//Whatever.//  
  
/You never asked before./  
  
//Shut up!!//  
  
I glanced over at the clock and stood up to prepare my dinner. Since my father wasn't going to be home for awhile, I only had to cook for one. Bakura didn't eat, after all he was a spirit. As I prepared my dinner Bakura decided to amuse himself. He wouldn't dare do anything, because I had a knife and a hot pan. After what he had been through last time, I couldn't blame him.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Bakura asked me once I had finished cooking and was about to eat my dinner.  
  
"To a museum," I answered my yami truthfully, before taking my first bite.  
  
"Why would you want to go there?" Bakura spat out. He seemed to be disgusted with the idea.  
  
"Because it's interesting," I replied to him, without bothering to look at him.  
  
"Good, I can have the house to myself," Bakura laughed evilly before leaving the room.  
  
That couldn't be good. It was that laugh he did, when he was about to do something entertaining. That usually meant disaster for the receiver. I should feel pity for them, as I have been under constant torture and abuse from my yami.  
  
Glancing at my watch, I realized I had to get going. Otherwise, I would be late meeting the others. We had agreed to meet at seven o'clock sharp at the museum. Running, I had made it all the way there, when I discovered I was the first person there.  
  
"Malik," I had gasped, trying to regain my breath.  
  
"The others haven't showed up," Malik said followed by shouts.  
  
We both turned around to find the others running towards us. DS and Wing lead the way with Yugi and his yami following shortly. The Bladebreakers had managed to stay within sight of the group, despite their lack of speed. Kenny trailed behind them, breathing very heavily.  
  
"That was some workout," Kenny said, clutching his laptop.  
  
"Not really," Ray smirked as he playfully shoved the young genius.  
  
"Get over it," Kai huffed as he walked towards our guide.  
  
A half an hour into the tour, something had caught my eye. It looked very familiar; yet, I have never seen it in my life. Intricate designs covered the handle and blade. A few symbols were crafted onto the blade itself. I couldn't read it. Maybe DS or Yami would know. Bakura wouldn't tell me even if his life depended on it. Suddenly, I felt someone standing besides me, inspecting the same artifact I was.  
  
"Very interesting," Malik said. He glanced over towards me. "That used to belong to a notorious tomb robber. His future is unclear to us."  
  
"You mean this dagger could have belonged to my yami," I gasped as the others crowded around us. "He never mentioned about owning one."  
  
"I wouldn't expect it," DS stated rather flatly. "He was never a conversationalist, even when he was captured."  
  
"Oh," I said, taking one glance at the dagger.  
  
We headed towards an area with broken walls. I walked up to one of them, looking at the two figures. One of them appeared to be Yami or Yugi. The other one looked like Seto. They were fighting each other. Both of them had their favorite duel monsters out.  
  
"Isis doesn't allow just anyone to view this section," Malik pointed out. "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind me showing it to you, after what you have done." Walking over to me, he took a look at the stone. "We don't have many records on Bakura, but we do have a few obscure references." He motioned towards a section.  
  
I followed his glance and located the section. It depicted a few tomb robbers being punished. I couldn't identify them, but I had this feeling one of them was Bakura. Pushing the thought out of my mind, I returned to the rest of the group. DS was interpreting the language for them. Since she was the princess, I think, she learned to read and write.  
  
Kai appeared to be bored during the rest of the tour, although once in awhile, he would find something interesting. Kenny, on the hand, was taking several notes on his computer. He took several pictures on his computer camera. Wing looked interested as her yami explained about her former life. Ray paid more attention to his girlfriend than the tour. Malik also contributed. Max and Tyson looked hyper and restless.  
  
By the time we ended the tour, we had learned a lot about Ancient Egypt. We decided to head towards the game shop afterwards. Isis told Malik that he could go, since she was happy he had friends. He asked about the tours. She told him she could handle them. After all not many people go on Thursday nights. The Bladebreakers had to leave, since their team captain said they had an early practice, and he didn't want them to fall asleep in the stadium. Wingzero also decided to call it a night. She seemed tired. Perhaps it was from all that training.  
  
That left Malik and myself. We headed towards the Turtle Game Shop. Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tristan sat around the counter. They were talking about some thing they had laid out. I couldn't tell what it was. Maybe it was the new cards. Oh crap. I forgot Yugi mentioned them earlier, except I couldn't go. I had my training session and then I had to do my homework so I can go to the museum with the others.  
  
"Hey Yugi," I called out.  
  
"Hi," Yugi waved towards us.  
  
"Hi guys," both Joey and Tristan said simultaneously.  
  
"Are you finished with the tour?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
"We finished awhile ago," Malik spoke up.  
  
"I thought you had to give tours," Yugi said noting Malik's presence.  
  
"Isis said it was okay for me to be here," Malik assured him.  
  
"Have you finished the homework due tomorrow?" I asked the group.  
  
"I finished this afternoon," Yugi smiled as Joey and Tristan sweatdropped massively.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't finished it," Malik said.  
  
"Uh, we haven't," Joey muttered. "We have homework due tomorrow?"  
  
"Only you could say that," Yami muttered while shaking his head.  
  
"I had better go do it," Tristan muttered. "It isn't that much is it?"  
  
"You have to read a few chapters, that's all," I assured the two distraught teens, who ran out of the store before anyone of us could blink.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Yami asked rather bored.  
  
"Oh Yugi, you mentioned a new shipment of cards this morning," I reminded him.  
  
"Here they are," Yugi said while motioning towards what was on the counter. "They sold us a few boxes. Grandpa opened a few packs so he can sell individual cards."  
  
Malik picked a few of the cards. He could afford them, since he worked. I, on the other hand, couldn't afford any of them. They were some of the more expensive ones. Yugi offered them to me for free, but I couldn't take them. It would be wrong to take advantage of a friend, though Bakura wouldn't hesitate.  
  
"I wish I knew more about my yami," I sighed, without meaning to say it that loud.  
  
"Why?" Yami's deep voice penetrated the room.  
  
"The reason should be obvious," Yugi chided his other half. "Bakura is half his soul, why wouldn't he want to know him?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Yami apologized to his aibou. He didn't want to upset his other half. I wish mine did. He never apologized to me. It wasn't in his character.  
  
"It's okay," Yugi assured his yami.  
  
"I never got to know mine," Malik sighed as he mused about the past.  
  
"Wasn't your yami your anger?" Yugi said out loud.  
  
"Yeah," Malik sighed again. "I never had a past in Egypt."  
  
"I wish I could understand him," I said curling up.  
  
"Maybe you'll get through to him," Malik placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze. "It's never too late."  
  
"I hope you're right," I whispered. "Could we switch topics?" I asked calmly, while silently pleading them to agree.  
  
"Sure thing," Yami said, noticing my hidden message.  
  
"What was ancient Egypt like?" Yugi started the conversation.  
  
Yami shook his head. "I don't remember much from my past, but I will try." As hard as he tried, he remembered bits and pieces. Sometimes, they didn't even make sense, but all of us were good at solving puzzles. Pretty soon, we managed to figure out some of Yami's life.  
  
"So you caught Bakura and decided to seal him, since he had a major influence over the tomb robbers," Yugi said, leaning against his arms.  
  
"Afterwards, you couldn't figure out what to do with him, so you had him sealed within the millennium ring," Malik continued for Yugi.  
  
"But why did you choose that punishment for him?" I asked Yami.  
  
"I honestly can't tell you," Yami looked remorseful.  
  
"Look on the bright side," Yugi said trying to cheer everyone up. "If you hadn't sealed him, he wouldn't be here today."  
  
"I guess you're right," I smiled a little. "I wouldn't have known him."  
  
"Fate has mysterious ways," Malik said. "My sister keeps telling me about my destiny. It sometimes gets annoying."  
  
"I know what you mean," I sighed. "I mean Tea's speeches can get annoying, no offense Yugi."  
  
"None taken," Yugi assured me. "Her speeches can be boring and repetitive at times, but sometimes, it does come in handy."  
  
"Though most of the time, she does it at the least convenient moment," Yami sighed loudly.  
  
Glancing over at the clock, I realized how late it was getting. "We should be heading back." Hopefully, my yami had fallen asleep and I can get through today without a beating.  
  
"Isis is going to be worried," Malik said, getting out of his chair.  
  
"And I should be closing up the shop," Yugi said. "I should have closed down fifteen minutes ago, not that it matters."  
  
"You worry too much," Yami teased all of us.  
  
"Oh really?" We approached the former pharaoh with a look in our eyes.  
  
Yami startled by our sudden aggressiveness, retreated. Suddenly he found himself, being pounced on by us. We looked at each other and knew what the others were thinking. Our little fingers made their way to Yami's ticklish side. Soon, he was laughing so hard, he could barely breathe. "Stop!!!!"  
  
We decided to have mercy upon the spirit and let him go. "That wasn't fair." He pouted.  
  
"Life's not fair," I said before thinking it through. "I have to go." Before they could question me further, I made a mad dash out of the store and to home. I couldn't tell them Bakura had been beating me up every day. I didn't want to lose him, for reasons unknown to me.  
  
Reaching my home, I frantically dug for my keys. After a few seconds of searching, I pulled them out and fumbled with them as I tried to find the right key. I dropped them a few times before shoving the right key into the hole and turning. The door opened easily. Quickly I ran inside and slammed the door shut, locking every single lock. Running upstairs, I collapsed on my bed before sleep overtook me.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: Oh that sucks.  
  
Ray: Don't be hard on yourself.  
  
DS: Yeah, you tried.  
  
Wingzero: I guess you're right. Stupid homework!!!  
  
DS: Death to homework and all its evil forms.  
  
Ray: Isn't that supposed to be writer's block?  
  
DS: No.  
  
Ray: Never mind.  
  
Wingzero: *takes a flamethrower and torches her homework*  
  
Ray: Let me guess, she didn't have her coffee?  
  
DS: How did you ever know?  
  
Ray: Cat intuition.  
  
Wingzero & DS: ?_?  
  
Ray: *ends the chappie* 


	5. Push Me and I'll Push Right Back!

Wingzero: This is one of the saddest chapters of this fic so far.  
  
DS: Oh how's that?  
  
Wingzero: Someone will die.  
  
Yugioh crew: O.O!!!!  
  
Wingzero: Just kidding, someone will almost die.  
  
Yugioh crew: *falls anime style*  
  
Wingzero: Does it look like I own beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh? Never mind I asked.  
  
As I leaned against my bedroom door, I thought about the past two months since I met my instructors and started taking lessons from them. It had been a nightmare trying to keep my yami out both physically and mentally. As you notice, I have been gaining weight due to the increase in muscle. I have to thank Wing, her boyfriend, and DS for that. They helped me when it came to weight lifting. Wing said that I needed more muscle in order for me to control my power better. Oh, she was in the process of teaching me how to harness my light based powers, since her yami didn't understand nor used them, and Ray had no clue about magic or anything other than his bit beast. However, he helped when it came to hand to hand combat.  
  
In the first week, we did a little weight lifting, but we mostly worked on technique. DS said I needed to get down the basics before we moved onto the advanced skills. Also, I haven't trained my body to do physical activities, so we had to start off slowly. I guessed it would be a work out for those three since they had been training much longer than I have. By the way, Kai had started to hang around the place. He would sit in the back, and once in awhile, he gave a few pointers or corrected my mistakes. From the way he looked, he appeared he could beat up my darker half without even breaking a sweat.  
  
During the second week, the three of them decided to take it up a level. They increased the time I spent on weight lifting and decreased on the technique since I have mostly gotten the hang of it. In addition to it, they asked me if I could run or jog in my spare time. It had something to do with cardiovascular exercise. I wasn't one to argue, since they knew what they were doing. In the middle of the week, I started to lightly jog around the neighborhood. My darker half kept wondering where I went, but I told him I was taking a walk. He said only sissies take walks, before vanishing into his soul room.  
  
With my progress, Wing and DS added about fifteen to twenty minutes to my training session. They said I would need to rest in between exercises. Something in the area of, allowing my muscles to rest. The third week was just as hard as the second week. When I had just gotten used to the weights I have been using, they increased my load. Ray explained to me if I never challenge myself, I wouldn't go far. I guessed he was right. Kai even agreed to that. He constantly challenged himself.  
  
Things have turned for the worse in the fourth week. My yami's anger started to increase drastically, which meant a worse pounding for me. I had trouble keeping up in classes with my beatings and training session. Fortunately, I had good friends. Tyson and Max became very good friends with me within a matter of a couple of weeks. Kenny and I also became good friends. Kai, I don't know where I stand, but from the looks in his eyes, I can tell he understood me on a certain level, though I have no clue how. Ray, Wing, and DS were my very best friends. They were like a second family to me. It was something Yugi and my other friends couldn't match up to. There was something about my new friends, that made me want to reach out to them and befriend them, even if it took awhile.  
  
Around the fifth week, Wing began teaching me how to harness my powers. We started off with something small, such as levitation. At first, I couldn't even budge a penny. At the end of the week, I was able to move a dinner plate, without dropping it. Wing constantly watched me during these exercises, because she knew it can become dangerous, when left unsupervised. She told me about the time DS was teaching her. DS nearly had a knife in her rear end, because she wasn't paying close attention to her hikari. I doubled over in laughter when I heard that. From there we moved onto shields. They came in handy when defending yourself. I learned that you can make one out of any of the basic elements or their different forms: earth, wind, fire, water, thunder, ice, and metal. Kai and Ray had chosen this week to stay clear of this house, since they had no powers of their own.  
  
For the sixth week, we moved from the defensive to the offensive portion. Wing showed me how to gather my energy and use it as a weapon. She demonstrated by blasting rocks as I tossed them. By the way, we were in her backyard. DS would have a fit if we did it indoors. After awhile, I managed to control my energy and shoot rocks. For me, they had to be stationary seeing as I was learning for the first time. It only came out as short bursts of energy. I still continued my weight lifting and hand to hand combat. Now it seemed there wasn't enough time to do all of them. So we decided that I should lift weights on my own, so I can concentrate on the other two. Bakura didn't like my absences and started trying to find out where the dance studio was. Fortunately for me, DS covered my back and told him to back off.  
  
The following week proved to be no different. We worked on the regular things. Wing wanted me to learn how to create energy attacks. When I first started them, I felt completely drained. Now, I only felt tired after our training sessions. I guessed that was why they wanted me to do weight lifting and aerobics. This was physically exhausting. I managed to destroy larger rocks and other objects that they brought from who knows where. As for my aim, I can proudly say that I hit my target most of the time, even if it was moving.  
  
Last week, they had taught me how to integrate my energy attacks into my martial art skills. I must admit I looked like an idiot the first time I tried this. It was hard conjuring up energy and trying to remember the moves at the same time. Wing told me she started out like that when she was learning. I was glad to hear that, because I thought I looked like a fool. Okay, so I haven't mastered my powers yet, but I was on the way. That led to thinking about Yugi. Yami said that he hasn't had any practice or skill in this area. I wondered if he was teaching his aibou. Suddenly, I felt a wave of sadness course throughout my body. It should be Bakura teaching me, not that I was complaining. I kind of felt jealous when I saw those two together. They made a cute couple, even if they resembled each other. On the lighter side, Kai finally asked DS out on her first date. You should have seen the way Yami looked when he asked. It was priceless. He glared daggers as he went on about treating his little sister, making sure she was safe, being home on time, and above all no making out.  
  
Suddenly, someone banged on my bedroom door, demanding to know where I have been. I could tell Bakura woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I hated Mondays with a passion. My darker half seemed grumpier than usual; plus I have to wake up early. This was not my day. I sighed before answering, "I was at practice!"  
  
In fact, that was true. I was at practice, just not the one he thought I was at. I told him I was taking ballet lessons, when reality I was learning how to defend myself, and harness my powers. Good thing, I haven't let it slip or I'd have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"You can't be spending all that time doing ballet!" Bakura retorted through the door. He emphasized the last word with disgust.  
  
I knew he hated ballet, because he deemed it as one of the weaker things to do. He also considered art, cooking, and several others to be weak hobbies. I enjoyed cooking and art, which in turn, made him think I was weak. Not to mention, I told him I was taking ballet lessons. "I have to work out, because I need the endurance."  
  
"You work out?" Bakura scoffed at the idea.  
  
"Jogging," I informed him.  
  
"It figures," Bakura said with an amused tone. I don't like the sound of that voice, because it meant he was up to something.  
  
Since I already received my "lesson," I didn't think Bakura would beat the living daylights out of me again. Then again, he did seem to be angry, but I don't know what or why. Maybe he was starting to notice the changes in me. Nah, it couldn't be, could it?  
  
"You've been gaining weight," Bakura said, trying to catch me off guard.  
  
I never knew he kept an eye on my body. Perhaps, it was when he was throwing me around. He will definitely know something was up. "I have?"  
  
"Yeah, you're much heavier to throw around," Bakura growled at me.  
  
"Maybe I should go on a diet, eh?" I said nervously, while scratching the back of my head.  
  
"Maybe you should," Bakura scowled. "I don't want you to end up fat, because I will."  
  
Typical, he only thought of himself. "I'll be sure to pick up healthy food at the grocery."  
  
"You had better," Bakura snapped before turning and storming downstairs.  
  
The phone rang causing me to jump up in surprise. Answering the phone, I discovered it to be Tyson and Max. Well, Max was trying to talk except his boyfriend kept interrupting him or trying to talk to me. I giggled at their antics. If only my yami could see me more than a punching bag. Deep down inside of me, I had a feeling he wouldn't.  
  
"So what are you planning to do on Friday?" Max asked me.  
  
"Nothing," I answered back.  
  
"We were wondering if you wanted to on a quadruple date," Tyson interrupted his boyfriend.  
  
"Quadruple date?" I asked with confusion.  
  
"Yeah with all the practice you've been doing, we thought you earned a break," Max said shoving his boyfriend off the phone.  
  
"Oh, so who's coming?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Me and my boyfriend are definitely coming. Kai and Ray are bringing their girlfriends. We'll hook you up with someone."  
  
"Max, I don't know about this," I said warily.  
  
"Come on!" Max persisted. "I know we can find you someone. How bout Malik?"  
  
"Malik is taken, I think," I said quickly.  
  
"Oh by who?" Max inquired with an innocent voice.  
  
"Seto," I sighed. I wish I had a boyfriend or girlfriend. Hey, I wasn't picky.  
  
"No way!!" Max yelled into the phone, nearly causing me to go deaf.  
  
"Yes, I couldn't believe it myself," I said, rubbing my ear. "I see them exchange glances, go off together, and who knows what."  
  
"I see," Max said. I could tell he was grinning.  
  
"What is it?" Tyson's voice carried in the background.  
  
"Nothing," Max called back to his lover. "Then how about Joey or Tristan?"  
  
"Why are you trying to set me up with guys?" I asked out loud.  
  
"I thought you were into boys," Max said, sounding on the verge on crying.  
  
"It's okay," I assured him. "I guess I'm more of a bi."  
  
"So how about Joey or Tristan," Max said.  
  
"They're into girls, and I think both of them have dates," I sighed once again.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find someone for yah!" Max cheered.  
  
"See you at school," I said after glancing at my clock. It was about time I should be going to bed. I had weight lifting first thing in the morning.  
  
"Bye!" the happy couple chorused before hanging up the phone.  
  
The following day, Bakura made his appearance. We were sitting in the park enjoying the crisp autumn afternoon. I was right about the couples. Yugi snuggled against his darker half, who was glaring daggers at Kai. DS leaned against him, not doing much; since she knew his health was in danger just by being this close to him. Malik was sitting on Seto's lap, who was currently playing with his blonde hair. Tyson and Max were goofing off as usual. Ray and Wing were sparring, which was unusual to see them doing it in public. Kenny was trying to make a hologram projector for his girlfriend. I felt like a third wheel.  
  
Out of nowhere, Kenny yelled. "Oh no, we were supposed to be at a charity match this afternoon!" When was that?  
  
"Since when did we have that scheduled?" their cold team captain asked.  
  
Out of nowhere, Kenny yelled. "Oh no, we were supposed to be at a charity match this afternoon!" When was that?  
  
"Since when did we have that scheduled?" their cold team captain asked.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson sent us a letter a few days ago," Kenny said closing his laptop.  
  
"He did?" Ray blinked with disbelief.  
  
"How come we never saw it?" Tyson asked, once they had finished their antics.  
  
"Yeah," Max backed up his lover.  
  
"It was on the refrigerator the entire time," Kenny practically exclaimed.  
  
"Oh," the other Bladebreakers chorused before their mad dash out of the park with Wing and DS running behind them.  
  
At this point, my yami decided to come out and see what was causing all the commotion. "What's going on?"  
  
"The Bladebreakers just remembered they had a charity match to attend," Yami answered unphased by my yami's anger.  
  
"You could have left the ring home!" Bakura turned and growled at me.  
  
I looked down to my ring. It had become a habit to wear it everyday. "I got used to wearing it."  
  
"That's no excuse!" He said closing the gap between us.  
  
If the others were paying attention, they would have notice Bakura threatening me. I was definitely sure Yami would come to my rescue. Joey and Tristan certainly would teach Bakura a thing or two about messing with their friends. Soon I felt Bakura's grip on me. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was his fist coming towards me.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I found I had inadvertently caught his fist. He stood there wide eyed, not believing what he was seeing. My other half backed off and tried attacking me using more force. I nimbly dodged it, although unintentional on my part.  
  
That only served to aggravate him even further. Before I knew it, he was gathering his energy to attack me, when my reflexes kicked in. I didn't know how, but I managed to summon up enough energy and throw it in a short amount of time. Two flashes of light clashed against each other, followed by a huge gust of wind. I had to put up my shield in order to maintain my ground.  
  
When the dust had finally settled, I couldn't locate Bakura. The others were shielded by the other millennium items and their holders. I glanced around, hoping to find my yami. Suddenly, I heard Yugi cry out. He found my yami, but that wasn't troubling him. I ran over to his side, only to find my yami on the verge of death. What have I done?  
  
"How could you do this?" Yugi exclaimed at me. I saw his emotions pour out by the way he spoke to me: anger, pain, mistrust, and confusion.  
  
"I didn't mean to," I said backing up a little.  
  
"I never knew you could stoop to this low," Joey said with a little hurt in his voice.  
  
"You guys, it was an accident, really," I tried to sound reassuring.  
  
"That was harsh even for him," Tristan added to my guilt.  
  
"I told you it was an accident," I insisted. Meanwhile, the girls had taken to tending Bakura's injuries while the billionaire called for an ambulance.  
  
"I have never seen you use your powers before," Malik said with suspicion. "Why start now?"  
  
"Bakura wouldn't teach me so someone else has been," I said honestly.  
  
"You meant to kill him!" Yugi exclaimed with anger.  
  
"No, I didn't!" I returned back to him. "I never meant to kill anyone!"  
  
"What are you hiding?" Yami asked when his face was inches away from mine.  
  
"I've been working out," I informed Yugi's darker half.  
  
"No, I mean what have you been hiding?" Yami asked with little patience.  
  
"I've been taking lessons," I said.  
  
"From who?" Yami persisted with the questions.  
  
"They wish to remain anonymous," I answered, not wanting my new friends to get into trouble.  
  
"I hope you're happy!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
I couldn't take any more so I did the only thing I could think of. I bolted out of there. Running, I couldn't hear my former friends yelling at me. From the way they reacted, I don't think they wanted to be my friends. Immediately, I headed towards my house and slammed the front door as I rushed towards my room.  
  
Tears streamed down my face, as I took in today's events. What had started out as a fun filled day almost ended in tragedy. I started packing all my belongings; well, everything that I wanted to take with me. My father was on another excavation so he wasn't around. Then again, he wasn't around the house that much.  
  
Where should I go? I knew running away wouldn't solve anything, but I couldn't face my friends or yami when he come out of the hospital. No, I will have to find another place. Maybe Wing would allow me to stay at her place. She had a very large house, now that I thought about it. I wondered how she got all that cash to spend.  
  
Oh great, they were all at the charity match. A couple hours had passed, since I left the park. They should be done by now. I'll just have to go over to her house and knock on the door. With that solved, I lugged my belongings onto a wagon careful not to topple the huge pile.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I arrived at Wing's door. I hesitated for a few minutes before knocking. A second later, Kai answered the door. He had an amused look, when he saw my belongings. "What do you want?"  
  
"That's no way to talk to him," DS said playfully.  
  
"I was wondering if I could stay here for a bit," I asked nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?" DS asked full of concern.  
  
"My yami and I got into a fight today," I answered her. "I almost killed him."  
  
DS gasped but said nothing as she ushered me into their home. Kai brought in my belongings as the others began to ask questions. When I told them a brief summary, the Bladebreakers felt sorry for me. They had already known from the beginning my yami's abuse. When I finally started to fight back, they shunned me.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: Such a sad ending.  
  
DS: You know they would never do that.  
  
Wingzero: Yeah, but this is an angst fic.  
  
DS: Oh.  
  
Ray: Is he going to die?  
  
Wingzero: Of course not! How can he and Ryou hook up if he's six feet under?  
  
Ray: That would be hard.  
  
Kai: Yah think?  
  
Ryou: *bawling*  
  
Ray: It's just a fic.  
  
Ryou: But it seemed so real!  
  
Kai: --U  
  
Ray: *attempts to comfort Ryou*  
  
Wingzero: *tries to help Ray* 


	6. When the Dust Settles

Wingzero: Anyways, here's the chapter.  
  
DS: It's more on the psychological side.  
  
Wingzero: Yup.  
  
Ryou: ......  
  
Help?Help?Help?Help?Help?Help?Help?Help?  
  
"What happened?" Wing asked as Kai and her yami helped me with my luggage.  
  
"I think we should be sitting," I said nervously. Seriously, I didn't know how they were going to react to it.  
  
"Okay," the other said in unison as we all sat around the living room.  
  
I shifted nervously in my seat as seven pairs of eyes watched me. The Bladebreakers had decided to stop by Wing's place as two of their girlfriends live there. Lately, they have been hanging around here too much. Well, I would be hypocritical if I said anything about it, because I too have been spending a lot of time there.  
  
"So what happened?" Wing asked, trying to get the conversation started.  
  
"Well, after you had left, my yami decided to pay a visit," I said while they continued to stare at me. "He started to......" My voice trailed off.  
  
"Beat you up?" Kai filled in the blank for me.  
  
"Yes," I nodded my head in shame.  
  
"But you don't have any new injuries," Tyson pointed out an obvious fact.  
  
"I can't see any too," Max backed up his boyfriend.  
  
"That's because my training kicked in," I answered softly.  
  
"That would have happened sooner or later," DS said with a frown. "I just didn't think it would happen this soon."  
  
"Me either," Wing agreed with her yami.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do," I sighed as I buried my face in my hands and leaned against my lap with my elbows.  
  
"You could stay here?" Wing suggested.  
  
"Yes, please," I mumbled through my hands.  
  
"There's a spare room you can use," DS mentioned.  
  
"Thank you," I said grateful that not all my friends had abandoned me.  
  
"How did the others react?" Kenny asked, when he looked up from his laptop.  
  
"They didn't take it too well, considering I sent Bakura to the hospital," I said with sorrow.  
  
"Good for you," Kai said coldly. "You're standing up for yourself."  
  
"But I could have almost killed him," I nearly cried out.  
  
"He could have nearly killed you," Kai pointed out that missed fact.  
  
"True," Ray spoke up for the first time in this conversation. "Don't blame yourself. It will only hurt you in the long run."  
  
"He's right," Wing agreed with her boyfriend.  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself for defending," Kai said coldly.  
  
"However you do need to learn how to control your power," Wing said. "I'll help you there."  
  
"True," I said before we talked about other things. They understood that I didn't want to talk about it any more. After some time, the Bladebreakers had to leave.  
  
I couldn't believe what had happened this afternoon. It started with an innocent visit to the park. We were having a good time, until my yami decided to make his presence known. Well, he came out of his soul room to find out what was the cause of the disturbance. The Bladebreakers had a charity match to attend, which they rushed of to in quite a hurry. My yami didn't care whether we were in public and attacked me. Even though the others were there, they were too caught up in their partners to even notice me being used as a punching bag. However, my training kicked in and I defended myself, only causing Bakura to grow even angry at me. He took it up a level and used his shadow powers against me, but I also used my powers, light based of course. In the end, I nearly killed him. Worst of all, they're all taking his side. Why wouldn't they believe me? Maybe it was because I was taking lessons behind their backs.  
  
Wing allowed me to use their spare bedroom. Her parents weren't home that often, since they went on business trips (not really but can't have 'em there). I understood how she felt with her parents not in her life. My father didn't spend much time with me as he was usually on his archaeological digs. Like her, my father didn't have a clue about my yami. It wasn't like we had to try really hard to conceal our darker halves. Yugi had told his grandfather about his darker half, because they spent so much time together.  
  
Anyways the Bladebreakers left in the early evening, since they had to finish their homework and eat dinner. With Tyson's appetite, I was surprised he hadn't eaten them out of their home. Fortunately, his team mates forced him to go on a diet and exercise, because the last time he made a pig of himself, he had to be sidelined due to a stomach ache. He kind of reminded me of Joey in several ways. Ack, I shouldn't be thinking about that. They abandoned me, when I needed them the most. I wished I could call and ask how Bakura was doing, but I doubt I would receive a warm welcome.  
  
Around the time the beybladers left, I started cooking dinner. Although DS and Wing were good fighters, they could only cook simple recipes (um, I really do). Since I was staying at their home, I thought it would polite of me to cook them dinner. After all, they weren't expecting me to turn up on their steps, asking for a place to stay. As I was stirring the soup, Wing came into the kitchen, looking for something to drink.  
  
"Would you like me to check on your yami?" She asked me, with concern in her voice.  
  
"Yes, please," I choked out. I didn't look over towards her.  
  
"I never did teach you how to control your powers when in that state," Wing said with regret.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked her curiously. This time, I glanced over towards her before returning to my cooking.  
  
"Light based powers are heightened when the user is very emotional," Wing answered the question. I could feel her behind me, though she wasn't standing very close to me.  
  
"So that's what happened," I mused out loud. "I wondered how I could have so much power behind my counterattack."  
  
"You must have been very emotional," Wing said thoughtfully. "I know it was hard for me to control my powers when I was very emotional. Eventually, I learned how."  
  
"Is it hard to learn?" I asked, not wanting a repeat performance.  
  
"The concept is not hard," Wing sighed. I wondered why she did that. "But putting it into practice is. It takes time. Fortunately for me, I wasn't an emotional person to begin with, but I do have my times."  
  
"I understand," I said, continuing to cook dinner.  
  
"Since when did you learn how to cook?" She asked me, changing the topic. I was grateful for it, because I didn't want to talk about it any more.  
  
"I picked it up, since my father usually went on his archaeological expeditions often," I replied. "So I had to learn how to make my own meals and in time, I came up with my own recipes."  
  
"That's good, cause my yami and I can't cook," Wing admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Well, you do know the basics," I tried to cheer her up.  
  
"True," Wing said. "At least I don't burn the food."  
  
"Huh?" I blinked a few times.  
  
"My yami kept burning the food until I banned her from the kitchen," Wing giggled. I could feel her move away from me and to the breakfast table.  
  
"Oh, does she at least know how to operate a microwave?" I inquired.  
  
"She knows how to boil water and use the microwave, but that's about it," she said.  
  
"My yami doesn't even know how to use the microwave," I sheepishly admitted. "He doesn't ask for help, because he thinks that's weak."  
  
"So then he never learned," Wing concluded from my confession.  
  
"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm almost finished here."  
  
"Thanks for cooking," Wing said with gratefulness. "It's been awhile since I've had a good home cooked meal."  
  
"I thought you learned how to cook somewhat," I said as I turned off the stove.  
  
"Yeah but I need recipes," Wing confessed as she started setting the table.  
  
"Oh, I see," I said.  
  
"Well, DS is hanging around the house doing whatever yamis do," Wing said. "Besides they don't eat."  
  
"My yami doesn't eat unless he feels like it," I said with a hint of sorrow.  
  
"Maybe we should change the subject," Wing suggested. She had noticed my depressed state.  
  
"Okay," I agreed with her. Secretly, I wanted her to change the subject.  
  
"So what shall we talk about then?" She asked me. I had placed the food on the table along with two bowls of soup.  
  
"I don't know," I said exasperated before sitting down. "It's just been a rough day for me."  
  
"Oh okay," Wing said understandingly. "I guess you don't want to discuss anything related to our powers, seeing as they're the cause of this mess."  
  
I nodded my head to answer yes. "Maybe I shouldn't have been taking lessons in the first place. None of this would have happened."  
  
"Or maybe it could be the other way around," Wing said very seriously. "You know your yami was becoming more and more violent. One of these days, he's going to send you to the hospital or even worse....."  
  
I shuddered at the thought. "I wouldn't want to go there. Perhaps it was for the better I learned how to defend myself."  
  
"You'd be surprised at how many people will try to take advantage of you," Wing said while stirring her soup. It was too hot to be eaten right away.  
  
"I know," I sighed, staring at my interesting dinner.  
  
Suddenly, Wing narrowed her eyes and concentrated on her soup, before digging in. When she saw the confused look on my face, she told me, "I used my powers to cool it down."  
  
"You can do that?" I blinked. "I thought our powers were for only fighting and defending ourselves."  
  
"Don't be silly," Wing teased me. "Our powers can be used different ways. You just have to know hot to manipulate them."  
  
"Maybe you can show me something other than fighting?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure," she replied. "I don't mind. Besides, we have much more time, now that we're living together and the others know about it."  
  
For the rest of the dinner, we discussed our powers, not related to fighting. I found out that we also can manipulate the five elements of earth: fire, wind, water, earth, and thunder. However, we couldn't use darkness, as it was the opposite element of our power basis. I didn't know our power can be used in so many ways. Wing told me she learned a lot, but she hadn't learned everything there was to know about our power. Anyways, at least she knew more than me.  
  
While Wing was taking a shower, I decided to unpack my belongings and placing them in the spare bedroom or should I say my new room. This room already held a desk, a dresser, bed, and a small nightstand. It seemed reasonable to keep this room sparsely furnished, seeing as it was rarely used. Besides, it would be expensive for them to buy additional equipment or furniture for someone who was going stay there for such a short amount of time.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be nerve wracking, especially after how they reacted yesterday. I don't know if I could face them again, but my education was important; therefore, I needed to go to school even if I didn't want to. Taking a deep breath, I kept telling myself I can go through with this. I have the Bladebreakers, Wing, and her yami with me. They hadn't abandoned me, like some people.  
  
As I was unpacking I ran across pictures of the gang. At first I wanted to burn them, but then I decided against it. What if in the future, I wanted to look at them? Then I decided just to bury them underneath my pile of belongings until that time comes. I seriously doubt that it will be any time soon. The heaviest items I brought were my textbooks. When I unloaded them, I was grateful for those weight lifting lessons. I couldn't have carried all of them before then. Then again, there were several things I couldn't do back then.  
  
After I had finished packing, I went into the bathroom while carrying my pajamas and a towel, which I found in a drawer. The spare bedroom had a bathroom, a small one, but it at least had one. They had two bathrooms on the first floor and three on the second. I wondered why they had so many bathrooms, if there were only two of them. Wing told me her parents had bought this house and planned on having more children. They just never got around to making more children. Since they hardly were around, I guessed it was for the better, seeing as they were doing a lousy job with one child.  
  
Peeling off my clothes, I narrowed my eyes at the multiple bruises and cuts I have all over my body. I looked at them with disgust. My yami had taken to using me as his personal punching bag over time. I know the physical pain will heal eventually, but what about the emotional pain? That would be with me for the rest of my life. Hopefully, my new friends can help me start the healing process. I knew Wing can help me, as we were both hikaris.  
  
I allowed the water to run so I could get the water to the right temperature. Then I hopped into the shower, fully intend on enjoying this. It was the first night, I was without my yami. My first night without getting beaten and I was going to enjoy it while I had the chance. Not that Wing would kick me out. For once in my life, I could relax and not worry about being beaten. Not to mention having to hide my wounds from nosy friends. True, Yugi was curious, but he was curious in a helpful way.  
  
No, I should stop dwelling in the past and concentrate on the future. I casually picked up the shampoo and squirted it into the palm of my hand before lathering it into my hair. Such a simple task, wish my life was as simple as that. If only my yami treated me the way Yami treats Yugi, then this wouldn't happen.  
  
I know I should stop reading those fairy tales. They were nothing but lies. The real world wasn't like that. If it was, then it would be too good to be true. Why couldn't life be like that? Why couldn't it have those fairy tale endings? Alas, life was anything but kind and compassionate. It takes out your soul and ripped it to shreds until there was nothing that resembled your soul. Just great, I had gotten myself all depressed. I didn't need that going into tomorrow.  
  
Rinsing out the shampoo, I wondered how I was going to act around them. Everything was going to be different, as they saw me in a different way. I wished thing would stay the same, the way they used to be, but I knew they weren't going to treat me the way they used to, now that Bakura was in the hospital. If they only knew what had happened, but they wouldn't believe me to begin with. I have told them too many lies so I was partly to blame for that.  
  
I was taking longer than I should in here. Quickly lathering in the conditioner and washing my body, I made good time. Glancing at the clock, I realized it was only nine at night. I needed my rest after an emotionally exhausting day, but I didn't want to sleep with my hair wet so I allowed it to dry naturally before going to bed, which took about an hour. While I was waiting, I decided to crash in the entertainment room and watched tv. Wing was surfing the net in her bedroom, while DS was also in the entertainment room. I don't have a clue what she was doing, but she seemed to enjoy it.  
  
The following morning I woke up later than I had originally planned, but it was a good thing Wing had set her alarm. DS had woken me up rather rudely. I was glad she didn't beat me up. That was the last thing I needed today. I've escaped Bakura's beatings; I don't need another person doing the same thing.  
  
Someone was cooking something. I followed my nose, thinking that it was either Wing or her yami, when I remembered what Wing had told me. Wing had banned her yami from the kitchen, because she couldn't cook anything without burning the food. My yami would burn down the entire house, because he didn't know how to operate a stove. As I approached the kitchen, I noticed Wing flipping pancakes.  
  
"Good morning," She said a little too enthusiastically for this time of the morning.  
  
"There's nothing good about mornings," I grumbled as I took a seat.  
  
"Sure there is," Wing said, continuing to make our breakfast.  
  
"Not this one anyways," I sighed as I banged my head against the table.  
  
"Oh that's right," she said, realizing what I had meant.  
  
"Yeah," I mumbled. Suddenly, I heard a plate being placed in front of me. I glanced up to find a stack of pancakes, waiting to be eaten.  
  
"They're not the best," Wing sheepishly admitted. "I got it out of a recipe book and altered some of the ingredients, because I didn't like the taste."  
  
"I'm sure they can't be that bad," I tried to sound reassuring, like the way she did when I was training. She kept encouraging me, when I berated myself.  
  
"You're right," she agreed with me. "I could have burned them like a certain person."  
  
We both laughed at that inside joke. I took a bite out of it and complimented her. "It's good. You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled back at me, before getting her own plate.  
  
"What am I going to do about them?" I remembered I'd have to face them sooner or later.  
  
"Well, you don't have to go to school," Wing suggested. "You haven't missed a day, even with everything going on."  
  
"True, but then what would they think?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know," she answered me truthfully. "Does it matter what they think?"  
  
"I guess not," I shrugged.  
  
"Good, then you should act that way if they start treating you badly," Wing said with confidence in her voice.  
  
"What if they think I'm acting arrogant," I spoke my concern.  
  
"So would it matter to you?" She asked me. Even though it sounded rude, it was true. Why should I care what they thought of me.  
  
"You're right," I agreed with her on that point. "I shouldn't let them get to me." Still, there was this nagging feeling I had. It was probably my conscious.  
  
"And anyways, you've got us," Wing reminded me. "The Bladebreakers, my yami, and me."  
  
"You've all been such a big help to me," I sighed, wishing I could do more for them.  
  
"It was nothing," she said casually, before looking at the clock. "We'd better hurry if we want to make it to school on time." She finished off the rest of her pancakes in a hurry.  
  
I too followed suit. This was going to be a long day. I just knew it.  
  
  
  
Ryou: You're just going to end there?  
  
Wingzero: Well, I wanted the school scene to be another chapter.  
  
DS: That would make a good starting point.  
  
Ray: What are we doing here?  
  
Kenny: Don't ask me.  
  
Seto: *making out with Malik in the closet*  
  
Wingzero: I so did not hear that.  
  
Ray: No comments.  
  
Tyson: Okay. That was weird.  
  
Max: You'd think they'd get a room or something.  
  
Wingzero: *points to the closet* That is something.  
  
Max: You know what I mean.  
  
Kai: *walks off to practice for the beyblade tournament* 


	7. Returning Back to Our Everyday Lives, We...

Wingzero: *yawns* Too tired.  
  
DS: -- Maybe you shouldn't have spent all that time with Ray.  
  
Wingzero: *blush* DS!!!  
  
DS: What?  
  
Wingzero: Let's just start the fic.  
Well, there was no turning back. Wing and I were heading towards school. She kept telling me not to worry about it. The Bladebreakers and she were going to stand behind me no matter what. I wouldn't want to mess with some of them, especially Kai. He may have the tough act on the outside, but he really does care for his team and his girlfriend. I was just glad to have friends like them, who will be with me even though I made a mistake or two.  
  
Soon the others joined us. Kai walked by himself as DS wasn't out of her soul room. I wondered how Yami was going to react when his little sister still wants to be friends with me even after what I did. Ray and Wing were walking together as always. They were practically inseparable. The same goes for Tyson and Max. I wish I could have the same relationship they have, but my yami would never admit that he loved me. No, he would rather die than to be weak. Kenny or the chief was lost in thought. I can tell that he was thinking of new ways to improve his team's beyblades or he was thinking about a certain bit beast.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts," a small voice interrupted my train of thoughts.  
  
I managed a weak smile. "If it was true, then I'd be a millionaire by now."  
  
"How are you holding up?" Kenny asked. His voice held concern in them.  
  
"I'm hanging in there," I sighed as we walked down the familiar road. "I'm just nervous about today. You know seeing them for the first time after the incident."  
  
"It was an accident," Kenny tried to assure me. "If they don't understand, then maybe it would be better to leave them alone for awhile. Let them adjust to the situation."  
  
"I guess you're right," I said.  
  
"What are you doing this weekend?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Nothing much," I said staring at the path ahead of me. "I'm going to be working on my homework and studying. Maybe I'll finish that project we have due. Why?"  
  
"The guys and I were planning on spending Saturday at the beach or somewhere," Kenny replied with a smile. "We haven't decided what to do yet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I was asking, because you seem down lately and I thought you could use something to cheer you up," Kenny explained. "Maybe you can get your mind off of.."  
  
"Thank you for your concern," I said. "I'll think about it. Anyways, Tyson and Max wanted me to go out on a double or I forgot how many couples are going."  
  
"Oh that's right," Kenny remembered. "Kai, DS, Ray, Wing, Tyson, and Max are all going on a date. How could I forget with Max and Tyson going on and on about it?"  
  
"Maybe you've been thinking too much on improving their beyblades?" I said thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess that could be the case," Kenny said as we headed towards the building.  
  
We had gone earlier, because I was nervous about the whole thing. They wanted to make sure that I will have enough time so they woke up earlier. I was extremely grateful, because I knew a few of them weren't morning people. It took extreme measure to wake Tyson up. The last time I heard he had an early morning shower, since he wouldn't wake up in time for practice. This was before they had a match against the White Tigers. Wing wasn't a morning person either, but she didn't require extreme measures to wake her up. She will wake up when her alarm clock went off, though she wasn't the nicest of people when she wakes up. DS was luckier than all of us. She was allowed to sleep in, because she didn't have to attend school.  
  
Taking our usual seats, we chatted amongst ourselves. Tyson and Max wanted me to get a date, but I was doubtful about it. Then they suggested me going with Kenny as friends. I seriously doubt that Dizzi would approve of it, because I secretly think she was head over heels for the computer genius. Kai told them to knock it off and that they shouldn't force me to go. I told them that I would go, since I wanted to get out of the house.  
  
In no time, the bell rang signaling the ten minute warning. I could hear the other students walking down the hallways. They were either heading for their lockers or classrooms as I heard doors opening and closing. I glanced over at the clock, wishing that school would be over with, but then again, I have two more days after this. I had to face Yugi and the gang for two whole days before the weekend.  
  
Then I saw Yugi and Joey enter the room, followed by Tristan and Tea. They were whispering amongst themselves. At one point or another, I felt their gazes on me. It was rather disturbing. I decided not to think about it. They had already taken their seats, far away from me. I wasn't surprised there. Seto and Malik walked into the room, holding hands. The blonde Egyptian had a faint blush as he walked with his new boyfriend. They too sat far away from me. The other students piled into the room, seeing as the five minute bell had rung. Two minutes before the bell rang, our teacher walked into the room.  
  
Our teacher went through the roll call and told us to do whatever we wanted for the rest of the time. The announcements were pretty short. It was something about trying out for the basketball or baseball team, like I would ever try it. A few miscellaneous things were stolen from people's lockers overnight. I wondered why they would even bother stealing textbooks or some stationary, unless they were planning to use it for a fire or study.  
  
While we were talking, I noticed Joey and Tristan giving me looks. Both of them had been glancing towards me every so often. They usually took up whatever side Yugi was on, as they were close friends. Seto would occasionally send a glare in my direction, though I couldn't care. He usually glared at people, even Yugi so it didn't phase me. However when Yugi glared at me, inwardly I shivered. Yugi wasn't known to hold grudges against people, even against his own darker half. I remembered the time when Yami almost killed Seto Kaiba, during a duel. Yet, Yugi eventually forgave his yami for it. Even though Malik was with them, he gave me a sympathetic look. Both of us had violent yamis so he understood what it felt like.  
  
The first half of the day went very slowly for my liking. It was a conspiracy. Minutes seemed like hours and seconds like minutes. I could feel myself nod off a couple of times, though the teacher didn't notice. She was too busy giving her lecture to see that a couple of her students had fallen asleep. It wasn't surprising that both Joey and Tyson had fallen fast asleep, during her monotonous speech. The others were just as bored as well. Kenny had been taking extensive notes, but he had also been writing a few calculations on a spare sheet of paper. Max was drawing Tyson. I couldn't tell what position the blader was in the picture. Kai seemed to be in deep thought as usual. It wasn't common for him to be brooding over something or another. Wing and Ray were passing notes. Yugi had a glazed look, signaling that he was talking to his yami. Malik yawned a few times and started writing something in Egyptian. Seto was also writing, but it had nothing to do with the class. Tristan soon fell asleep. I was surprised that none of the sleepers were snoring.  
  
When the lunch bell rang, everyone bolted out of the room, towards their lockers. We were hungry and wanted out of there. Besides, some of us had gotten enough sleep in her class. The Bladebreakers, Wing, and I headed towards a shaded area underneath the tree. We decided to have lunch in another place, since the others might not be forgiving. I pulled out my lunch as the others chatted away.  
  
"So what are we going to do on Saturday?" Kenny asked the group.  
  
"I haven't decided yet," Kai said, looking away from Tyson, who was eating like a pig.  
  
"I'm glad we have a day off from training," Ray said with a smile.  
  
"Don't get used to it," Kai retorted as he went back to his lunch.  
  
"You take the fun out of life," Tyson chuckled as both he and Max started giggling. They did make a good couple.  
  
"I invited Ryou, by the way," Kenny spoke up.  
  
"That's fine with me," Wing said, glancing around. "What about you guys?"  
  
"The more the merrier!" Max chirped.  
  
"Sure thing bud," Tyson readily agreed.  
  
"I don't mind," Ray said.  
  
Movements towards our area caught my attention. I thought it was other students trying to find a place to eat. It was a sunny day after all. Who can pass up a chance to eat underneath the sun? Anyways, I was heading off course. That was when I had noticed Yugi and the others. They were looking for a spot to eat their lunches. I had thought they gone to eat at their usual place, but I guessed I was wrong. What had happen to it?  
  
The group had decided to sit underneath the other tree. Seto and Malik were taking turns feeding each other. Yami had come out of his soul room to be with his hikari. Every few minutes, I could feel his gaze on me. I can tell that he wasn't just looking at me. He was glaring at me. Joey and Tristan were arguing over something. I wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed to be a heated argument. They were so adamant over it this time. Tea and Yugi were trying to keep the peace. Good luck on their parts. It was hard enough keeping Joey and Tristan separated, when they really started fighting. Seto was being Seto.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to them and ask them why they were treating me this way. Yesterday, it was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. We all have to accept that fact and move on or we'll never be going anywhere. I stood up and headed over towards them. They gave me a weary look as I approached their position.  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"You," Joey spat out.  
  
"That isn't clear enough," I said, placing on hand on my hip. "You keep looking over at me and I know you're talking about me."  
  
"It's none of your business," Tristan scoffed.  
  
Yami glared at me. "Their actions are none of your concern."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Yugi's soft voice became hard.  
  
"Tell you about what?" I asked him.  
  
"About the training," Yugi replied.  
  
"Because you wouldn't understand," I said quickly. "No one would understand what I've been through and don't you dare say that you can, because you can't."  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to sneak around," Joey said coldly.  
  
"Friends don't keep secrets from each other, especially major ones," Tea said about to go onto her friendship speech. "Friends care about each other to tell when something is wrong."  
  
"You think you have the worst problem," Seto interrupted Tea, which everyone was glad. She sometimes went on and on about friendship. It became rather annoying. "Take a look around you. We each have our problems to deal with. You're not the only one who has difficulties to face. So don't tell us that we don't understand, because we do."  
  
"You're wrong," I snapped. "You don't understand what I've been through. You don't know the pain he has caused me. You don't know what kind of torture he has placed on me for the past months or years."  
  
"How would we know if you don't tell us," Yami asked me, with an intense glare. "I'm not some people who pry into other's businesses. I will not use the millennium eye to read minds, when I know they want their privacy."  
  
"If I told you, he would have beaten me up," I nearly cried out. "You don't know what it's like to fear going home, to be scared of your own shadow."  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to kill the Bakura," Joey said harshly. "I know he has made a lot of mistakes in the past, but killing isn't the answer."  
  
"I told you it was an accident," I replied. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I was defending myself."  
  
"You could have fooled us," Tristan said sarcastically.  
  
"It's true," I said angrily. "I don't care if you believe it or not. What matters is that I believe it and so does my 'true' friends."  
  
"You betrayed our trust by going behind our backs," Yugi explained. "You knew you could trust us to help you. I don't mind that you've been hanging out with your new friends, but you could have at least told us what you were doing."  
  
"I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to become involved," I said hastily. "This is my problem and not yours."  
  
"What affects one of us affects all of us," Yami stated. "I have told you several times that you could have come to us should you require assistance, but I guessed it's too late now."  
  
"We're a team, but it looks like you didn't want to be a part of it," Tea spoke up. "Back on the Duelist Kingdom, we helped and supported each other. We even risked our lives to make sure Pegasus wasn't cheating and that Yugi could have a fair duel. And you threw that all away."  
  
"I'll be going," I said leaving them.  
  
"Don't even bother coming back!" Tristan shouted at me.  
  
"Good riddance," Joey mumbled, even though I wasn't supposed to hear that.  
  
I headed back towards the area where we were eating lunch. All of a sudden, I didn't feel hungry anymore. I packed away the remains of my lunch as the others finished eating theirs quietly. They understood how I needed to spend time in my thoughts. I took one glare at Yugi and company, before going back to class.  
  
"You okay?" Tyson asked as he saw my long face.  
  
"I'm fine," I lied. I really didn't feel fine, but I don't want them to be worrying over me.  
  
"Are you sure?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm positive," I said, although I really wanted to say. "I'm positive I feel miserable."  
  
Kenny had excused himself, saying that he wanted to check out a book before lunch was over. He mentioned something about a project that was due. The Chief took an extra class than the rest of us. Go figure. Tyson and Max wanted to spend some time alone so they too took off. What were they up to? Kai as always sat by himself, unless it was with a certain yami. Ray approached me as Wing went to the bathroom.  
  
"You may have fooled them, but I know you aren't 'fine,'" Ray said with a serious voice.  
  
"What makes you think that?" I asked, trying to get out of that conversation quickly.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes," Ray said. He approached me. "You hate lying, but you don't want us being overly concerned about you."  
  
I sighed. Man, he was too observant for his own good. "I didn't want anyone worrying."  
  
"I know there are some issues we don't want to talk about, but you don't have to lie to us," Ray said a little hurt. "We understand if you don't feel like answering a question."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," I said as we headed towards our next class. As I glanced over my shoulder, I saw the Yugi and company also getting ready to go back to class.  
  
The rest of school was pretty much uneventful. Our teachers practically droned on. Some of the students fell asleep. So what else was new? I wasn't surprised Joey and Tyson fell asleep in the middle of the lecture. It was completely boring how he talked in monotone. Who hired these teachers anyways? Are they trying to bore us to death? Just great. I made myself depressed again. I wondered how Bakura was fairing in the hospital. No doubt he would want revenge for what I did to him and kept from him.  
  
Later on that afternoon, I was heading back to Wing's place. Wing and her yami were going to the hospital to check on my darker half. She will later tell me how he was holding up. The Bladebreakers were in training, as their team captain ordered them to. He wanted them to be ready for the next tournament. They didn't win on sheer luck. As I walked back, I felt somebody following me from a distance.  
  
Quickly, I spun around to meet violet eyes. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," he replied in a serious voice.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" I inquired in a curious tone.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about you," he said. Regret and sorrow laced through his voice.  
  
"There's nothing really to know about me," I spoke softly, since he was being sincere for once.  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"Why did I do what?" I asked with a confused tone. Seriously, I had no clue what he was talking about. For all I know, he could be referring to that incident in the park.  
  
"Do you have somewhere we can talk alone?" he asked.  
  
"Sure thing," I said, motioning for him to follow me.  
  
When we had reached my new residence, I opened the door. Wing had given me one of their spare keys, since I would be living there for who knows how long. The place seemed to be deserted as there was no one home. I dropped my backpack off in my room, before attending to company. He stood there looking around the room. Not much has changed since he has been here. The only thing that had changed was that the guest bedroom was now occupied.  
  
"What do you want to know about me?" I asked my guest.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" he inquired.  
  
"Tell you about my yami's abuse or tell you that I was taking self defense lessons?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"I didn't tell you about my yami's abuse, because if I did, I knew he wouldn't think twice about killing me," I sighed as I placed my head in my lap. "He threatened to kill me if I told anyone, especially Yami. Bakura isn't too fond of Yugi's yami."  
  
"I understand that," he said. "But the Ryou I knew wouldn't hurt a fly. What happened to make you change your mind?"  
  
"I was scared," I sighed again. "I was scared that one day Bakura would go too far and I die. I also was tired of him using me as his personal punching bag, every time he felt frustrated. When I am at home, I worry if I offended him, even if it is just looking at him the wrong way. I constantly have to watch my actions or words, because he will use any excuse to beat me up. I don't know what it is like to wake up in the morning feeling refreshed, as I have several bruises and cuts."  
  
"Violence isn't the answer," he said with regret. "I should know."  
  
"I know it isn't the answer," I said, holding back my tears. "But what happens when everything else fails? I tried reasoning with him. I tried being nice. I tried being patient with him. None of that seems to work."  
  
"Did you try to understand Bakura?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Every time I come to close to him, he pushes me away. I don't know half the time what's going through that mind of his."  
  
"Bakura has had a rough time when he was growing up," he said with sorrow. "I can't tell you any more than that, because he hasn't told me. I understand what you're going through. I've been there." His violet eyes dimmed down as he said those words.  
  
"You don't hate me like the others?" I inquired.  
  
"They don't understand you," he said with a soft voice. "I know what you're going through and it isn't easy. Although, I wish you would have told me. I won't tell a single soul."  
  
"I know you wouldn't have said anything, but I was scared of my yami," I shivered at the thought of him killing me. "No offense."  
  
"None taken," he said, leaning back. "Back at the park........"  
  
"It was a complete accident," I said quickly. "While you guys were busy with each other, Bakura came out of his soul room. He started attacking me for no apparent reason, when my reflexes kicked in. Without any thought, I powered up and fired a blast at him. From what Wing said, my powers were increased, since I was very emotional at the time. I think that was what caused my attack to overpower his."  
  
"If I were in your position, I probably would have done the same thing," he said. "I try not to fight, but if I do, I only fight to defend myself or those I care about. I only use violence as a last resort." He sighed. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Miserable," I admitted to the violet eyed teen. "My friends think I was trying to kill my darker half, when it was really an accident. They all treat me as I was some traitor. Bakura had been beating me up practically every day until recently. He's now in the hospital because of my mistake. Other than that, my life is peachy."  
  
"In time, they'll forgive you," he tried to sound assuring. "They need time to cool off. You caught us by surprise back there with that burst of energy."  
  
"I even surprised myself," I managed a weak smile.  
  
"You never know what you're capable of until you're pressed to doing it," he said thoughtfully. "I never knew I could stand up to him until I tried."  
  
"I know what you mean," I said. We gave each other knowing glances. "Speaking of which, how is Bakura doing?" Wing and DS were going to visit my darker half, but I wanted to know.  
  
"Bakura was in critical condition last night," he said in a serious tone. "He survived the night and will make a hundred percent recovery. It will take awhile though."  
  
"That's good to hear," I said, relief in my voice. "I may not like him, but that doesn't mean I want him to die."  
  
He nodded his head. "I have to be going. My partner will be wondering where I've gone off to. I told him I would meet him an hour after school."  
  
"Okay," I said, leading him to the door. "Thank you Malik for everything."  
  
"No problem," Malik said before we exchanged our goodbyes.  
Wingzero: I have no idea where I'm heading with this.  
  
Ryou: SAY WHAT!!!  
  
Wingzero: Not so loud!  
  
Ryou: Okay.  
  
Wingzero: Anyways, I gotta do my homework. Ja! 


	8. Chat Room Chaos or One Fine Day Online

After Malik had gone to be with his boyfriend, I headed back to my room and started working on my homework. I didn't feel like training that day, because it would only serve to remind me of Bakura and his near death. I had nearly killed my own darker half. The others thought I had tried to kill him, but it was an accident. I didn't mean to nearly kill him as I was trying to defend myself.  
  
An hour later, I heard the sound of two people coming towards the house. The sounds of keys could be heard, followed by the door being unlocked. I glanced up from where I was working to find Wing and her yami walking into their house. They both wore serious expressions on their faces, when they saw me.  
  
"We saw your yami," Wing spoke softly. She moved over towards me. Her backpack found its way to the floor. "He was in critical condition but stable. We managed to heal him, but we didn't heal him all the way, because it would look very suspicious."  
  
"Thank you," I said gratefully "I think I need to learn how to control my emotions and power before I continue training."  
  
"That would be a good thing," DS said from behind her hikari. "We will teach you how to control your powers."  
  
"There's something else, isn't there?" Wing said softly. She had a concerned look on her face. Dang, she was observant like her boyfriend.  
  
"There is," I sighed. "I don't know how to act around the others when they hate my guts. I don't know my feelings towards my yami. I don't know how I'm going to be able to control my powers and not let something like this happen again."  
  
"That's a lot," Wing said. "No wonder you're stressed out. Don't worry about controlling your powers. We'll work on it. As for the others, they will come around eventually. You've been friends for a long time. I'm afraid you're on your own with your feelings for your yami, but DS and I will be around if you need any advice or someone to talk to, though DS isn't the touchy feely type of person."  
  
"You got that right," DS said. "Don't expect me be your shoulder to cry on. If you need someone to be beaten up or anything like that, I'll be more than gladly to help."  
  
"I think I have enough of the physical violence department," I said, trying not to sound offensive. After all, she had more experience than I do with her magic. I started learning recently. "But thanks for offering."  
  
"No problem," her yami said, before disappearing into her soul room.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked, when Wing had started walking away.  
  
"I'm going to train," she replied. "I would have asked you to join me, but I can tell that you're too upset and that it would only remind you of what you nearly did."  
  
"You can tell by looking?" I asked questioningly.  
  
"I'm observant," Wing said. "I tend to look beyond appearances."  
  
"That is a good skill to have," I said, to which she nodded her head. "I noticed that about your boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, he's observant too," she said thoughtfully. "We're similar in several ways."  
  
"Don't you have homework to do?" I asked.  
  
"I'm finished with it," Wing replied. "I finished my homework ahead of time. Remember, I sometimes work ahead."  
  
"Oh yeah," I said. She turned around and left, leaving me deep in my own thoughts. "There has to be something that I can do other than homework." I had finished the homework that was due tomorrow and the day after. Maybe I could start on the stuff that was going to be due on Monday, but our teachers haven't assigned us anything yet. Knowing them, I knew that we were going to be receiving more than we normally do as we had a long weekend.  
  
I picked up my books and folders, before heading towards my room. Taking my laptop out of my bag, I plugged the modem into the phone outlet and logged onto the internet. My instant messenger screen name was Ring_Boy. Can you guess where I received that name? It wasn't hard to figure out. When I logged on, I noticed that Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were online. They must have been chatting among themselves when I logged on. I didn't even bother trying to contact them as they most likely had blocked me. I also noticed that my other online buddies were on.  
  
Laptop_Boy: Hi, Ryou.  
  
Ring_Boy: Who is this?  
  
Laptop_Boy: This is Kenny.  
  
DizzMaster: Don't forget about your bit beast.  
  
Laptop_Boy: Oh and Dizzi's here.  
  
Ring_Boy: I see. What are you doing online?  
  
Laptop_Boy: We're checking out our competition and doing research for my project. How about you?  
  
Ring_Boy: I needed something to do and I didn't feel like training with Wing.  
  
Laptop_Boy: Ah, I see. *invites you to join him in Beyblade chatroom*  
  
NekoRay: Hi guys, what's up?  
  
Laptop_Boy: Hi, Ray.  
  
NekoRay: Who's him?  
  
Ring_Boy: I thought you would have known after the several training sessions we've been through.  
  
NekoRay: Ryou?  
  
Ring_Boy: I don't think there is anyone else who has a cursed ring.  
  
NekoRay: Oh. I'll have to add you to my buddy list.  
  
Ring_Boy: Same here. I wonder why we didn't bother exchanging our IM names.  
  
NekoRay: *shrugs* Maybe we didn't know that the others had IM names.  
  
Ring_Boy: Do your team mates have IM screen names?  
  
NekoRay: They do.  
  
Storm_Dragoon has entered the room.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: Hi there.  
  
Ring_Boy: Hi, Tyson. I didn't know you could use a computer.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: -_________-;;;; I'm not that stupid.  
  
Ring_Boy: I wasn't saying that.  
  
NekoRay: *whistles innocently*  
  
Storm_Dragoon: Not you too Ray!!!  
  
Laptop_Boy: *sweatdrops*  
  
Storm_Dragoon: I'm glad that Kai isn't around.  
  
Ice_Blader has entered the room.  
  
Ice_Blader: Who are all of you?  
  
Storm_Dragoon: You're not Kai, are you?  
  
Ice_Blader: No.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: Good. I'm Tyson from the Bladebreakers.  
  
Ice_Blader: ........  
  
Laptop_Boy: Hi Tala.  
  
Ice_Blader: How do you know it's me?  
  
Laptop_Boy: For one thing, I traced back your signal to Russia, more specifically the Abbey. Second, out of all the bit beasts you demolition boys have, Wolborg is the only one who uses ice as its element.  
  
Ice_Blader: That does make sense. So I can assume that NekoRay is Ray?  
  
NekoRay: Pretty much.  
  
Ice_Blader: Laptop_Boy is Kenny?  
  
Laptop_Boy: Yeah. The others should be coming shortly if they are coming. I don't know about the others, but since Tyson was here early, I can assume they will be. Don't ask.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Laptop_Boy: Did I not just say 'don't ask'?  
  
Storm_Dragoon: Oh yeah. XP  
  
Ring_Boy: Who's Tala and the Demolition Boys?  
  
Ice_Blader: I'm Tala, the team captain of the Demolition Boys. We're the Russian beyblading team.  
  
Ring_Boy: Oh, I see.  
  
Ice_Blader: Who are you?  
  
Ring_Boy: I'm a friend of the Bladebreakers.  
  
Death_Scythe has entered the room.  
  
Death_Scythe: Hello.  
  
Ring_Boy: Hi DS.  
  
Ice_Blader: Who's DS?  
  
NekoRay: She's Kai's girlfriend.  
  
Ice_Blader: *falls anime style* Kai has a girlfriend?  
  
Storm_Dragoon: I know the feeling. That's how I reacted when they broke the news to us. I never thought that Kai would be interested in anything other than beyblading.  
  
Ring_Boy: It goes to show you that we don't know everything about each other.  
  
Death_Scythe: I can agree with that. I'll go as far as saying that we don't know much about ourselves. Sometimes, we can surprise ourselves with our abilities.  
  
Ring_Boy: I know what you mean.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: Same here.  
  
DizzMaster: Oh, so leave me to do all the research while you chat with your buddies?  
  
Laptop_Boy: Sorry about that Dizzi. I'll get back to. I may not respond right away, but I'll try to keep up with the conversation.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: That's okay chief.  
  
KingofGames has entered the room.  
  
KingofGames: Hi. Could anyone here help me with beyblading?  
  
Ice_Blader: Maybe.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: That isn't nice, Tala.  
  
Ice_Blader: Can it Tyson!  
  
Storm_Dragoon: XD Make me.  
  
Ice_Blader: I'll be more than gladly to.  
  
Death_Scythe: -____________- Boys. KingofGames: Lareina?  
  
Death_Scythe: Yes, big brother?  
  
KingofGames: O_o Shouldn't you be doing something else?  
  
Death_Scythe: I'm a big girl. I think I can handle this.  
  
Ring_Boy: No comments.  
  
NekoRay: The peanut gallery has decided to stay quiet.  
  
Ice_Blader: Peanut gallery?  
  
KingofGames: That's what I'd like to know.  
  
NekoRay: It's just an expression.  
  
Ice_Blader: Oh.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: Even I knew that.  
  
KingofGames: Who's Ring_Boy?  
  
Ice_Blader: He said he was a friend of the Bladebreakers.  
  
Ring_Boy: Not saying.  
  
KingofGames: Ryou????  
  
Ring_Boy: ................  
  
KingofGames: I'll take it as a yes. Do you know what you did to your yami?  
  
Ice_Blader: What's a yami?  
  
NekoRay: We'll explain it later to you.  
  
Death_Scythe: Much later. You can e-mail any of us if you want a thorough description.  
  
Ice_Blader: Sure.  
  
Ring_Boy: Yes, I am very aware what I did to him and I did NOT do it intentionally like what you all think.  
  
KingofGames: How do I know that?  
  
NekoRay: Because you never gave him a chance to explain himself without accusing him.  
  
KingofGames: I didn't ask you.  
  
Death_Scythe: Watch it, Yami.  
  
KingofGames: Fine.  
  
Death_Scythe: Does your aibou know you're online?  
  
KingofGames: Yes, he does. He's finishing his homework right now and I was trying to research beyblading.  
  
Egyptian_Child has entered the room.  
  
Kawaii_Puppy has entered the room.  
  
Egyptian_Child: Hi everyone.  
  
Kawaii_Puppy: Wow, there's a lot of peeps here.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: Yep, we're very popular.  
  
Ice_Blader: You wish, Tyson.  
  
Storm_Dragon: As I recalled, I defeated you during the Russian tournament.  
  
Ice_Blader: Whatever.  
  
Egyptian_Child: So that takes care of that. Who are the rest of you?  
  
KingofGames: I thought you would have known me.  
  
Egyptian_Child: Yugi or Yami?  
  
KingofGames: Yami, Yugi has his own screen name.  
  
Egyptian_Child: Oh. DS is Death_Scythe?  
  
Death_Scythe: Why do you think I abbreviate my name?  
  
Kawaii_Puppy: So you don't scare people when you meet them?  
  
Death_Scythe: One of the reasons.  
  
Ring_Boy: Or you don't want people to think you're a murderer.  
  
Death_Scythe: That too.  
  
Egyptian_Child: Yami, Ryou didn't mean to hurt Bakura. I had a long conversation with him and now I understand why he did the things he did.  
  
KingofGames: ..... We'll have to talk about it later.  
  
Laptop_Boy: Did I miss anything?  
  
KingofGames: Who are you?  
  
Laptop_Boy: Kenny.  
  
KingofGames: Oh.  
  
Egyptian_Child: You didn't miss much. A few more people entered the room, including myself.  
  
Laptop_Boy: That's good. For once, Tyson isn't the last person in chat.  
  
Storm_Dragon: HEY!!!  
  
Ice_Blader: ???????  
  
NekoRay: Normally, Tyson is the last person to log in. Kai's the first person, but I guess he is either training or completely forgot about it.  
  
Kawaii_Puppy: I don't think Kai forgot about it.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: That isn't like him.  
  
Laptop_Boy: Yeah, he's usually the responsible type.  
  
KingofGames: He'd better keep his hands off my little sister.  
  
Egyptian_Child: Don't tell me Joey's rubbing off on you?  
  
Laptop_Boy: ??????  
  
Ice_Blader: ???????  
  
Storm_Dragoon: ?????  
  
Kawaii_Puppy: ?????  
  
Egyptian_Child: Well, Joey is extremely overprotective of his little sister. Tristan has been trying to date Serenity without getting beaten up by her older brother. Often, we have to separate them.  
  
Ice_Blader: I'm glad I'm not in his position.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: You're telling me. I wouldn't want to be in his position, especially if he decides to propose to her.  
  
KingofGames: SAY WHAT!!!!!  
  
Kawaii_Puppy: Relax Yami. He's not going to marry her in the near future.  
  
Ring_Boy: It took him awhile to start dating DS.  
  
Death_Scythe: After all the hints I had been dropping, you would think he'd get the hint.  
  
KingofGames: He'd better not do anything to you or he'll find himself in the shadow realm permanently.  
  
Ice_Blader: What's the shadow realm?  
  
Laptop_Boy: Trust us. You don't want to know.  
  
Ice_Blader: Oh okay.  
  
DizzMaster: Yeah, you seriously don't want to know or ever go there.  
  
Egyptian_Boy: I was there once and it wasn't pretty at all.  
  
Sugar_High has entered the room.  
  
Sugar_High: Hiyas!  
  
KingofGames: Hi Joey.  
  
Egyptian_Boy: *rolls eyes*  
  
Sugar_High: Whatever Malik. So what's everyone talking about?  
  
Ring_Boy: Nothing much.  
  
Sugar_High: Ryou?  
  
Ring_Boy: What do you think, Einstein?  
  
KingofGames: I think your yami has been rubbing off on you lately.  
  
Ring_Boy: You think?  
  
KingofGames: I would say so.  
  
Egyptian_Boy: I also agree. He has been rubbing off on you.  
  
Sugar_High: Do you..  
  
Egyptian_Boy: *thwacks Sugar_High with his millennium rod*  
  
Sugar_High: !!!! OW!!!! What was dat for?  
  
Egyptian_Boy: That was for being an insensitive jerk.  
  
KingofGames: *sighs*  
  
Ice_Blader: Somehow, I think I'm missing something here.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: Join the club. I have no idea what they're talking about. Chief?  
  
Laptop_Boy: Don't look at me.  
  
Kawaii_Puppy: Ray?  
  
NekoRay: You think I know something?  
  
Death_Scythe: Just drop it. It's hard to explain over the net.  
  
Ice_Blader: Okay.  
  
Sugar_High: Who's he?  
  
Ice_Blader: *bangs his head against the wall* I'm Tala, captain of the Demolition Boys.  
  
Sugar_High: Oh, the Russian beyblading team.  
  
Ice_Blader: You know about us?  
  
Sugar_High: I read the newspaper.  
  
Egyptian_Boy: You read a newspaper?  
  
Sugar_High: Yes, I do.  
  
Egyptian_Boy: I wouldn't have guessed.  
  
Death_Scythe: People are full of surprises.  
  
Ring_Boy: I know the feeling.  
  
Sugar_High: So what are we talking about?  
  
Ice_Blader: Duh. It's the name of the chat room.  
  
Sugar_High: I knew that.  
  
KingofGames: Sure you do Joey.  
  
Dancer_Extraordinaire has entered the room.  
  
Dancer_ Extraordinaire: What's up?  
  
Sugar_High: NM.  
  
Ice_Blader: Who invited her?  
  
Dancer_Extraordinaire: That was rude of you, whoever you are. You should know that friends......  
  
Dancer_Extraorindaire has been kicked out of the room.  
  
KingofGames: *blink blink*  
  
Laptop_Boy: She's annoying.  
  
DizzMaster: You got that right. I can't stand her even online. How do you put up with her?  
  
KingofGames: *shrugs*  
  
Egyptian_Boy: A patient hikari? I know I'm on the verge of strangling her.  
  
Death_Scythe: I wish I could banish her to the shadow realm, but my hikari wouldn't let me. She says that it is cruel and unusual punishment; whatever that is.  
  
Ice_Blader: *shrugs* If you don't want her around, maybe my team mates and I could use her for target practice. Ian's aim has been off and Spencer needs to work on his attacks. They have been getting sloppy. Bryan needs a good workout, especially his bit beast. I could also use some training.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: You and Kai are so much alike. You train too much.  
  
Ice_Blader: That was how we were raised.  
  
KingofGames: I know what you mean. My parents made me train with my duel monsters and practice magic in addition to being taught how to be a royal prince. It was a nightmare.  
  
Ice_Blader: Huh?  
  
Laptop_Boy: We'll explain it to you later.  
  
Death_Scythe: I wonder how the other hikaris are doing.  
  
Ring_Boy: *shrugs* Probably doing their homework.  
  
Egyptian_Boy: I know some people haven't done their homework and are currently online.  
  
Sugar_High: *whistles innocently*  
  
Ring_Boy: Go figure.  
  
KingofGames: I should have known. JOEY!!! DO YOUR HOMEWORK!!!!!  
  
Sugar_High: Sheesh, I'll get it done. No need to yell Yami.  
  
DarkMagician has entered the room.  
  
Silver_Falcon has entered the room.  
  
DarkMagician: Hi people.  
  
Silver_Falcon: Whassup peeps?  
  
DarkMagician: Who are all of you?  
  
Silver_Falcon: How about we call out our name?  
  
Egyptian_Boy: Sounds fine with me. Malik.  
  
Sugar_High: Joey.  
  
Kawaii_Puppy: Max.  
  
NekoRay: Ray.  
  
DarkMagician: Yugi.  
  
KingofGames: Yami.  
  
Laptop_Boy: Kenny.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: Tyson.  
  
DizzMaster: Dizzi.  
  
Silver_Falcon: Wingzero.  
  
Death_Scythe: DS.  
  
Ice_Blader: Tala.  
  
Ring_Boy: Ryou.  
  
DarkMagician: RYOU?????  
  
Ring_Boy: You were expecting Frodo Baggins?  
  
Silver_Falcon: Good one Ryou.  
  
DarkMagician: No.  
  
KingofGames: We'll talk about it later. The internet is not a good place for that type of conversation.  
  
Silver_Falcon: You could say that again.  
  
Ice_Blader: Would someone fill me in on what's going on?  
  
KingofGames: This does not concern you.  
  
Ice_Blader: Oh okay. Is there some sort of dissension among the ranks?  
  
Storm_Dragoon: Huh?  
  
Sugar_High: Wha?  
  
Laptop_Boy: You can say that again. We're going to have the problem resolved.  
  
Ring_Boy: Hopefully.  
  
KingofGames: I'm sure we'll find a solution.  
  
Dancer_Etraordinaire has entered the room.  
  
Dancer_Extraordinaire: My computer must be malfunctioning, because I got kicked out of this chat room.  
  
DarkMagician: Oh, I wonder why.  
  
Laptop_Boy: Dizzi?  
  
DizzMaster: On it. *has kicked Dancer_Extraordinaire out of the room and banned her from entering* That should take care of her.  
  
DarkMagician: Good, I had a bad day already.  
  
KingofGames: So we all don't like her?  
  
Silver_Falcon: I love her as much as I love liver.  
  
Death_Scythe: Now that's a statement.  
  
Sugar_High: Count me in. I HATE liver.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: I wouldn't touch that stuff even if it was the last food on the planet.  
  
NekoRay: Now there's a statement.  
  
SuperSaiyin3 has entered the room.  
  
SuperSaiyan3: Hi. Has anyone seen a flying child around here?  
  
NekoRay: O_o Um no.  
  
DarkMagician: Flying?  
  
Storm_Dragoon: ?_? how can a child fly?  
  
Laptop_Boy: That defies the laws of nature.  
  
NekoRay: So does our bit beasts.  
  
Laptop_Boy: Oh yeah.  
  
Death_Scythe: *shrugs* I wouldn't know.  
  
SuperSaiyan3: Thanks anyways.  
  
Silver_Falcon: We'll let you and Chi Chi know if we find Goten.  
  
SuperSaiyan3: Thank you. She'll be furious at him for not going to bed on time.  
  
Silver_Falcon: Heh. Before you go, how is Trunks and Gohan?  
  
SuperSaiyan3: Trunks is getting a workout from his father. Gohan has been hitting the books, though I managed to let him train with me. After the Majin Buu incident, Chi Chi isn't too lenient about his studies.  
  
Silver_Falcon: That's good to hear. Bye.  
  
SuperSaiyan3: Bye.  
  
SuperSaiyan3 has exited the room.  
  
Ice_Blader: Who was that?  
  
Silver_Falcon: That was Goku.  
  
NekoRay: That guy can eat more than Tyson.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: He's not kidding. I thought I ate a lot, but he eats even more than I do.  
  
Sugar_High: Wow, I would have never thought someone could eat more than us.  
  
Laptop_Boy: They have higher metabolisms, which require more energy to sustain.  
  
DarkMagician: I wouldn't want to be the chef.  
  
Ring_Boy: Neither would I. You need an army of chefs to keep them fed. It's even worse when all of them are there.  
  
OneandOnly has entered the room.  
  
OneandOnly: Hi.  
  
Silver_Falcon: Hi Kaiba.  
  
OneandOnly: Who are you?  
  
Kawaii_Puppy: Here we go again.  
  
OneandOnly: Joey?  
  
Kawaii_Puppy: No, I'm Max.  
  
OneandOnly: Pegasus?  
  
Kawaii_Puppy: *falls anime style* Max from the Bladebreakers.  
  
OneandOnly: Oh. Who are the others?  
  
Silver_Falcon: Egyptian is Malik, Laptop is Kenny, Storm is Tyson, Dizz is Dizzi, Death is DS, Ice is Tala, King is Yami, Dark is Yugi, Ring is Ryou, and I'm Wing.  
  
OneandOnly: So Joey isn't here.  
  
Silver_Falcon: I forgot about him.  
  
Sugar_High: How could you forget about me?  
  
Silver_Falcon: I did.  
  
Ice_Blader: *chuckles*  
  
Sugar_High: HEY!!!  
  
DarkMagician: Lol.  
  
Sugar_High: Fine be that way.  
  
Ice_Blader: I have to go. See ya.  
  
Ice_Blader has exited the room.  
  
DarkMagician: He's strange.  
  
Ring_Boy: And we aren't?  
  
DarkMagician: Point taken.  
  
Sugar_High: Crap. I gotta finish my homework or I'll end up with another week of detention. I'll see you guys tomorrow.  
  
Sugar_High has exited the room.  
  
DarkMagician: Great. I have to cook dinner.  
  
DarkMagician has exited the room.  
  
KingofGames: I'll go help him.  
  
Ring_Boy: Or make out with him.  
  
KingofGames: Your yami has been really rubbing off on you.  
  
Ring_Boy: I'm sure he'll be proud of it when he returns.  
  
KingofGames has exited the room.  
  
Egyptian_Boy: Now, I have to get off. Sis wants me off. -_____-;;;; Can't she see I'm trying to make friends?  
  
Silver_Falcon: I know what you mean. I'll see you in school.  
  
Egyptian_Boy has exited the room.  
  
OneandOnly has exited the room.  
  
Ring_Boy: Wow, that was a lot of people.  
  
NekoRay: You're telling me.  
  
Storm_Dragoon: Oh look, here comes sour puss. We'll be off training.  
  
Storm_Dragoon has exited the room.  
  
Kawaii_Puppy has exited the room.  
  
NekoRay has exited the room.  
  
DizzMaster has exited the room.  
  
Laptop_Boy has exited the room.  
  
Silver_Falcon: no point in us staying here. Let's go.  
  
Death_Scythe: Yeah, we're all in the same house.  
  
Silver_Falcon has exited the room.  
  
Death_Scythe has exited the room.  
  
Ring_Boy has exited the room.  
  
Dancer_Extraordinaire has entered the room.  
  
Dancer_Extraordinaire: Where is everyone?  
DS: That was a lame chapter.  
  
Wingzero: HEY!!!! It was the best I could do, considering all the moving and packing.  
  
Ray: You're moving?  
  
Wingzero: My college has summer housing in a different apartment area so I have to pack everything and move it there.  
  
DS: Right.  
  
Wingzero: Anyways, I have an anime Yahoo group. If you want to join, drop me a line. Nekowingzero@yahoo.com or you can IM me.  
  
Kai: How come I wasn't in this?  
  
Wingzero: I couldn't think of a good screen name for you.  
  
Tala: Wooooooo. I was in this!  
  
Kai: I loathe you.  
  
Goku: I was in it too!!!  
  
Kai: --UUU What does a guy have to do to get attention?  
  
DS: *whispers something in Kai's ears*  
  
Kai: *turns red*  
  
Wingzero: I'm not going to even ask.  
  
Ray: I don't even want to know.  
  
Everyone: Ja! 


	9. The Logic Behind My Actions

Yugi: That was some interesting chat.  
  
Tala: I know.  
  
Kai: *pouts* I wasn't in it.  
  
Ryou: Maybe she'll put you in it next time.  
  
Yami: I doubt there will be a next time.  
  
Kai: Just great.  
  
Ray: Speaking of which, where are the authoresses?  
  
Malik: How am I supposed to know? They are your girlfriends after all.  
  
Tala: Now how are we going to start the fic?  
  
Bakura: Why doesn't someone start typing?  
  
Ryou: Okay. Since this is my fic, I'll write it.  
  
**************************************************  
  
As Bakura was in the hospital, the others asked for my forgiveness as they knew it was only an accident. A couple of days went by and the former tomb robber was released from the hospital. We had set up a welcome back party and he loved the attention he was receiving, especially from a certain hikari. Once the party was over, we shared our first romantic kiss after professing our undying love. We promised never to harm one another as we slept comfortably in each other's arms. The End.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Bakura: Is that what you would like?  
  
Ryou: *blush* Yeah.  
  
Bakura: --U This was suppose to be an angsty fic.  
  
Ryou: Um, I think I'll let Wing take over from here.  
  
Everyone else: Good idea.  
  
Wingzero: *enters the room* ^-^ Hi guys. *looks at the start of the update* O_O!!!! Okay, who's been writing without me?  
  
Everyone except Ryou: *points to Ryou*  
  
Ryou: -- Thanks a lot guys.  
  
Wingzero: Maybe you should stick to cooking and I'll stick to writing.  
  
Ryou: You think?  
  
*BANG*  
  
A loud crashed echoed throughout the entire house, followed by several Egyptian curses. I glanced over at the clock and realized it was too early in the morning to be woken up. Why was DS yelling at this time in the morning? I covered my head with my pillow but to no avail. I could hear her screaming from somewhere on the first floor, and can you guess who was sleeping on the first floor? If you guessed me, you were completely correct.  
  
Groaning, I pulled myself away from my warm haven to find an irritated yami standing in the hallway. From the looks and energy she was putting off, she was really pissed and obviously didn't have her usual morning coffee.  
  
"What is it this time?" I asked her, well more like mumbled.  
  
"Tea has been hitting on my man," DS seethed with anger.  
  
"So what else is new?" I yawned as I toddled over towards the kitchen and to the coffee machine. Since DS wasn't allowed in here, she hung out at the door.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She scowled, not being able to enter the room and pour herself a cup of freshly brewed coffee.  
  
"Tea is a flirt," I answered her, measuring the exact amount of coffee to put into the machine. "She tried getting Yami to go out with her, but he flat out refused. It took awhile for the concept to sink through her thick skull. Then she went after Bakura, but he sent her to the shadow realm and we had to rescue her. Since then, she hasn't tried to hit on him. After that it was Malik, but Seto beat her to him. He warned her that if she should lay a finger on his Egyptian, she will be sent to the farthest boarding school for girls."  
  
"Wouldn't that be expensive?" She asked.  
  
"Not for Seto," I replied. The coffee machine started warming the water and a few drops of coffee dripped from the spout. "He doesn't mind the extra cost as long as she is away from us all. Personally, I wouldn't mind giving her to Tala."  
  
"I wouldn't mind giving her to the high priest's Blue Eyes White Dragon," DS chuckled at the thought. "They can use her for target practice or something. I wouldn't recommend them eating her, because she'll give them indigestion."  
  
"And cause the entire shadow realm to stink," I added as we both laughed our heads off.  
  
"You started drinking coffee without me?" another hikari whined. She was trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"You know we wouldn't do such a thing like that," DS said, trying to calm her hikari before we were in trouble.  
  
"Oh okay," Wing entered the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee machine. She took one glance at the pot. "Omae o kuroso! Hurry up already!!!"  
  
"Coffee takes awhile to," I started to say, but then found her sleeping on the kitchen table. How she was able to sleep in that awkward position amazed me. "Never mind."  
  
"That's some talent she has there," DS said sarcastically.  
  
Later that morning, we had to rush to arrive at school on time. Normally, we would walk to school, but we were unexpectedly late. It involved a rather nasty battle against the toilet and the toilet won. I don't know how it was clogged, but I suspect the working of a certain annoying dancer, because she dropped by earlier. She wanted to know whether Kai will be training here so she can get a good look at the blader.  
  
Wing had enough of her so have the rest of us. She told her yami that she didn't have any problems if Tea took a permanent vacation to the shadow realm. With us being so late, we had to use another route, but as I was about to leave, Wing pulled up with a motorcycle. She tossed me a helmet and we were off. I never knew she knew how to drive this thing.  
  
The others were waiting in the parking lot for us. They were about to head inside when they heard an approaching motorcycle. Malik, of course, tugged on his boyfriend's sleeve as he wanted to see the custom designed bike. Seto, being the nice one, allowed his koi to run over towards us once she had parked.  
  
"I never knew you could ride a bike," Malik said, inspecting her ride.  
  
"You never asked," she replied coyly. She had already removed her helmet and was taking out her backpack. I had my backpack on me as I was sitting behind her.  
  
"Why don't you ride it to school?" I asked her, out of curiosity.  
  
"School isn't far away," she informed me. "Plus, it saves on gas."  
  
"Hey, that's a cute motorcycle," Tea squealed as she saw the piece of machinery.  
  
"Motorcycles aren't cute," Wing growled at the annoying dancer. "They're cool."  
  
"Whatever, I still think they're cute," Tea said, turning around to head into class.  
  
"I think someone has a screw loose," Malik muttered under his breath.  
  
"You're not kidding," I agreed with him.  
  
The rest of us marched behind her. We didn't want to face another boring day of classes. It was bad enough we had to be in the same room as her, but we had to have worse teachers. Where did they get their teaching credential and who was the idiot that gave them it? I sighed as I watched yet another fascinating lesson.  
  
/This is sooo boring./ I thought to myself or I thought so.  
  
//I'd like to see you try being stuck in bed.//  
  
/Bakura?/  
  
//That's the name and don't wear it out.//  
  
/..../  
  
//What in Ra were you thinking?//  
  
/I had enough of you and decided it was enough. I learned how to defend myself from someone who actually cares about me./  
  
//Would it be that annoying yami and her equally annoying hikari?//  
  
/They're not annoying./ I sent him a mental glare.  
  
//They are to me.//  
  
/Whatever. I'm sick of playing your games so you can have the entire house to yourself./  
  
//What am I suppose to do with it?//  
  
/I don't know and I don't care. I'll be living with Wing and DS until I can afford to rent an apartment of my own. Some place far away from you./  
  
//You wouldn't?//  
  
/Yes, I would. You know you have been a living curse ever since I received the Millennium Ring. You don't know how many times I've wished I never received this cursed item. You don't know how many times I wished that you could be more like Yami or DS. They seemed to care about their hikaris and were willing to risk their lives to save them, but no, you only care about yourself. You only look out for number one./  
  
//........//  
  
/Well.../  
  
//Well what?//  
  
/Say something./  
  
//......... Of course I care about you. That's why I did all those things. My father taught me that by being weak you only open yourself up to attacks. He made me stronger through beatings and verbal lashing. I thought I could do the same for you.//  
  
/That is one twisted way of showing you love someone./  
  
//It was the only way I was raised.//  
  
/I'm sorry./  
  
//Don't be sorry. If anyone should be sorry, it is me. I never thought I was harming you when I beat you up. I was only trying to strengthen you.//  
  
/Not all people are alike./  
  
//You're telling me. That blast I felt was powerful. I never knew you had it in you.//  
  
/I know. DS and Wing said it had something to do with my emotions. My powers were heightened when I was emotionally unstable./  
  
//It would figure that hikaris would have a power surge when they are emotional.//  
  
/What about yamis?/  
  
//We rely on the shadow realm for the bulk of our power.//  
  
/Bakura?/  
  
//Yes, aibou?//  
  
/Are you mad at me for sending you to the hospital?/  
  
//Why would I be mad at you? That was one heck of an attack!//  
  
I nearly fell over in my seat from that moment. Malik caught me before I anyone really noticed that I wasn't paying attention. I silently thanked him as I returned my gaze back to the board and started chatting with my darker half.  
  
//You okay there?//  
  
/Yeah./ I answered sheepishly. /You nearly gave me a heart attack with your comment. I wasn't expecting anything like that./  
  
//You'd be surprised what I'm capable of.// Bakura gave a mental smirk over our connection. Suddenly, I felt a wave of anger. //Stupid orderlies.//  
  
/Oh./ I took a breath of relief, because I thought he was angry at me. /Maybe you can train with me?/ I had a hopeful tone to my voice.  
  
//After what you displayed, I would think you'd make a better partner than that pharaoh or his little brat.//  
  
/I hope you're not referring to Yugi, because you know how upset Yami gets if you insult his hikari./ I gave him a warning look.  
  
//I'm referring to his sister.//  
  
/You're going to be in a world of pain if he ever found you bad mouthing his little sister./  
  
//...... Good point./  
  
/When can you be released from the hospital?/  
  
//Soon I hope.//  
  
/That's not specific enough./  
  
//They say I could be out of here by this afternoon.//  
  
/It's good to hear. I have to go now. Class has ended./  
  
//You will contact me once you go to your next class?//  
  
/So now you want to talk to me?/  
  
//Better than being bored to death.//  
  
/Very funny./  
  
"So how was he?" Ray asked me as we packed up our belongings.  
  
"How's who?"  
  
"Your yami of course," Wing giggled me as she slapped me on the back, but not too hard.  
  
"How did you know I was talking to my yami?" My eyes were wide.  
  
"Your eyes were kind of glazed over," Malik answered. "It's nothing new to us."  
  
"He's fine other than being 'bored to death,'" I quoted him on that. "I'll have to talk to you about it later when we don't have an audience." I motioned towards the other students, who were busy gathering their school supplies.  
  
"I think that would be a good decision," Seto said. "We don't want them to think of us as psychos. Oh wait, one of us is one."  
  
"Very funny," Malik said sarcastically.  
  
"I was referring to the mutt," Seto corrected his lover.  
  
"HEY!!!" Joey yelled before chasing Seto into the next room.  
  
"Boys," I heard Wing mutter. She grabbed onto Ray's hand as he lead her out of the classroom.  
  
Kai followed behind the couple with Tyson and Max goofing off behind them. Kenny brought up the rear with Dizzi. She complained about having to be turned off for the majority of the day, but he promised to make it up to her. Yugi and Malik were talking about their lovers. I sighed. Today was going to be a very long day.  
  
During lunch, everyone gathered at the usual location. The atmosphere seemed brighter now that Bakura was communicating with us. In fact he was boasting that I could beat the pharaoh's hikari in a duel of magic. They thought he had flipped, but dropped it when I started to become really angry at them. Wing, Malik, and Yugi had managed to calm me down when they felt my energy rise.  
  
"That was some interesting turn of events," Tristan whistled trying to be as innocent as possible.  
  
"You said it," Tyson muttered with a mouthful of food.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Every one of us yelled at him, except for his blonde boyfriend. "Sheesh, you don't have to yell at me."  
  
"Sometimes, it is the only way to get through to you," Kai said coldly. He was currently hanging out with Yami and Seto. They were arguing which was a better strategy.  
  
Yugi and Malik watched to make sure no one became violent. They didn't need another person being sent to the hospital, because of an accident. I was making sure I kept my emotions in check as to not send someone to the hospital. Joey and Tyson were stuffing their faces with their food. Wing and Ray were chatting quietly amongst themselves. Every now and then, I could hear a giggle coming from their direction. Kenny was trying to finish typing up his paper, with Dizzi complaining about the long hours. She wanted us time, but he had to finish the project ahead of time. Yup, if you guessed they were a couple, you won a million dollars. Well, you may not have won a million dollars, but you get the satisfaction of being correct. Max was drooling over his boyfriend. It wasn't too hard to tell which one as he was almost on top of him.  
  
"We're heading on a quadruple date, I believe," Tyson spoke up. "I think it is a quadruple date. Let's see, Ray is bringing Wing, I'm going with Max, Kenny is going with Dizzi, and we need to set Ryou up with a date."  
  
"You don't have to," I said, blushing at the thought.  
  
"Aw come on," Max said, giving him the trademark puppy dog eyes. Everyone backed off from those blue eyes of his. Man, he could give Yugi a run for his money when it came to those eyes.  
  
"Fine, but I get a saying in who I'm taking," I consented.  
  
"Alright!" Both Max and Tyson shouted as they high fived each other.  
  
"So now what?" Joey asked once he finished stuffing his face.  
  
"I don't know," was everyone's reply.  
  
"Anyways, class is about to start," Tea said as she tried to flirt with Kai. She inched closer to him until she felt the glare of three crimson eyed people. Yup, you can guess who those three people were. If you guessed Yami, DS, and Kai, you were completely correct. The three were glaring at her so hard, you would have thought she was dead by now.  
  
"I suggest you get away from MY boyfriend, you slut!" DS growled at the dancer.  
  
"I'm not a slut," Tea huffed indignantly. "I haven't slept anyone."  
  
"I'm not referring to that," DS said very coldly. "You'll flirt with any guy, regardless if he has a girlfriend or not. You make women look bad."  
  
"I don't even think she's human," Wing said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking the same thing too," Joey agreed with her. "Do you think she's an alien from outer space?"  
  
"There is no such thing as extraterrestrial beings," Kenny scoffed.  
  
"Hey, what about bit beasts and duel monsters?" Joey countered.  
  
"Never mind," Kenny said, returning back to his laptop.  
  
"You know it isn't nice to talk about people when they're around," Tea scowled. She looked like she was going to explode any second now.  
  
"That's the purpose," Malik informed her.  
  
"What?" Tea asked, completely confused.  
  
"The purpose is for you to get angry and leave us alone," Seto filled the clueless dancer in. "So why don't you be a good girl for once and scram!"  
  
"I don't have to take this, I'm going back to class," Tea said harshly. She spun on her heels to head back to the classroom, when she tripped over something or should I say someone.  
  
Yugi had his innocent eyes that said 'Did I do that?'  
  
Tea had the audacity to raise her hand to strike Yugi. Before she could even land the slap, two yamis, three pissed off hikaris, and one former high priest hit her with a powerful magic attack that sent her flying into the school's swimming pool.  
  
"No body raises a hand against my aibou," Yami growled as he grabbed Yugi possessively.  
  
From my link with Bakura, I could hear him howling with laughter. /You saw that?/  
  
//Yeah that was a good one. Tell Yugi, I give him two thumbs up. I never knew the little guy had it in him.//  
  
"Bakura wants to tell you he gives you two thumbs up," I relayed the information to Yugi.  
  
"I would have never thought Bakura the type of person to be complementing someone," Yami shrugged off. "We'll have the meeting at the Turtle Game Shop."  
  
"I'd say my mansion would be better," Seto offered. He received several blank stares from all of us. "It has a large enough capacity to hold all of us."  
  
Later that afternoon, we had met at Seto's mansion. Wing had driven her bike towards our rendezvous. She didn't want to leave her bike here with that whacked out annoying dancer, who kept saying it was cute. Seto had volunteered to have his chauffer drive us to his mansion. I had agreed to going with him so that I wouldn't be a burden to Wing. Ray had gone with her on her bike as he wanted to spend more time with her. Tristan also went on his bike. He didn't want to leave it behind with Tea lurking around.  
  
When we had arrived at the mansion, Seto had the waiters serve us snacks as we waited for the last people to arrive. I wonder what could have kept them. They were on motorcycle and should have been here by now. We waited for about a half an hour before they finally arrived. When they made their entrance, we were completely shocked who they had brought with them. In all of our excitement we completely forgot about my yami. He was dressed a new pair of clothes, probably loaned from Seto, Joey, or Tristan as our clothes were too small for him. Yami and DS came out of their soul rooms to join us when the four had arrived.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Bakura demanded to know.  
  
"Nothing," Joey said hastily, trying to cover his mistake. "We thought you wouldn't be out of the hospital this early."  
  
"I would have sent a limo to get you," Seto shrugged. "But since you're already here, I don't need to."  
  
"Okay now what?" Tristan asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"How about we explain everything from the beginning?" Wing suggested. She sat on Ray's lap even though there were enough chairs for everyone to sit on.  
  
Bakura started with how he was beating me in order to make me stronger. He explained that since it worked well on him, he figured that it will work well on me. His father beat him up almost every day, because he didn't want a weak son. I took over from there. After being beaten up for so long, I had enough of it and decided to do something about it so I had enlisted the aid of my friends. They were willing to help me and keep it a secret when I had asked them to. From there, I had improved in strength and you know what happened after that.  
  
"I never knew," Yami gasped. His crimson eyes narrowed at Bakura but then they softened. "I know you were only trying to help him, but there are others ways than beating him."  
  
"What do you propose then?" Bakura inquired.  
  
"You could have trained your hikari like I did," DS replied. She had a smug smile on. "Look how she turned out to be."  
  
"How was I supposed to know?" Bakura scowled. "It was the only way I have been raised."  
  
"How sad," Yugi commented.  
  
"I knew you were hiding something," Malik spoke up. "At first, I couldn't figure it out, but now all the pieces are fitting together."  
  
"I guess," Bakura shrugged. "I know you aren't going to be welcoming me with open arms or anything. Do not give me one of those welcome back parties."  
  
"Why not?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't want everyone to make a fuss over me returning," Bakura answered.  
  
"That reminds me, we still have to find you a date," Kenny spoke to me. "Tomorrow, we'll be having that quadruple date."  
  
I noticed Bakura glare at the Bladebreaker's technician. What would he have against Kenny? It wasn't like he insulted the former tomb robber. He only reminded them that I don't have a date and they were going to find me one.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if we come?" Yugi asked politely. His eyes became wide as he used the infamous puppy dog eyes on Yami.  
  
The former pharaoh immediately looked away, not wanting to cave in. Fortunately, his hikari knew what he was going to do and was prepared to take action. When Yami had moved his head to a different direction, Yugi popped up there, giving Yami the full blast. "All right, all right. Just stop giving me that look."  
  
"I'm sure Mai would want to come along," Joey said. "She keeps asking me when our next date is going to be."  
  
"Not a problem," Ray said for us.  
  
"What about us?" Malik said, tugging on Seto's sleeve. He grunted a response and the Egyptian beamed with joy.  
  
"Since it's a group outing, I'm sure Serenity wouldn't mind coming with us," Tristan said nervously as he kept his eye on her older brother. When he saw the fire in Joey's eyes, he knew he had to run before the blonde strangled him. Fortunately, the yamis and Malik had pinned down Joey. Yes, even Bakura helped. He wanted Joey to become furious at Tristan.  
  
"Joey, she's growing up," Ray spoke. "One of these days, she will be a woman and when that day comes, you'll have to let go of her and let her make her own decisions."  
  
Joey knew he was right. "I guess so, but it's hard to think she's becoming a young lady. I still think of her as my baby sister."  
  
"I know what you mean," Yami said sympathetically. "I'm having a hard time dealing with the fact that my little sister is growing up, but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving or protecting her."  
  
"How thoughtful of you," DS said sarcastically.  
  
"So who are you going to go with?" Tyson asked bouncing on the seat. It was amazing that he wasn't interrupting the speaker.  
  
"I haven't decided yet," I contemplated who I could go out with.  
  
"There's this girl I know from back home," Ray offered. "Her name is Mariah and she's with the White Tigers. They're the Chinese beyblading team."  
  
"Why would he want to go out with that pink furball?" Tyson asked rather rudely.  
  
"I don't know," Ray shrugged. "It was only a thought."  
  
"Emily?" Max suggested.  
  
"Too annoying," Kai said.  
  
"I agreed," Kenny backed up their team captain.  
  
"Me too," Wing said agreeing with the rest of them.  
  
"Okay, those two are out of the question," I said. I noticed my yami more pissed off than ever. We were only talking about girls. What was his problem?  
  
"Let's see who else do we know," Ray said thoughtfully.  
  
"What about our next door neighbor?" Wing suggested. "She's a couple years younger than us. I've known her for awhile and I think she would be a perfect match for Ryou."  
  
"What's her name?" I inquired as I became very interested.  
  
"Her name is Hitomi," Wing answered. "She's the one with the long blonde hair and green eyes. You've seen her several times when you came over for training."  
  
"Oh," I said. "I never knew she was your neighbor."  
  
"I have her phone number," Wing said pulling out her cell phone. "You can call her later this afternoon if you would like to." She started pressing buttons.  
  
"What's the matter Bakura?" I asked my obviously pissed off yami.  
  
"Nothing is wrong," Bakura snorted. He went back to glaring at Wing, who was currently looking for a phone number.  
  
"What do you have against my hikari?" DS growled at the angry yami.  
  
"Nothing," Bakura scowled. He turned to look out the window.  
  
"Bakura, why don't you ask him?" Malik suggested.  
  
"Ask who?" Joey, Tristan, Max, and Tyson asked simultaneously.  
  
"Ryou," Malik responded casually. When we gave him blank stares, he explained. "I've been watching Bakura this entire time. Whenever you mention about Ryou getting a date, he becomes very angry quickly. I know you must like your hikari, but you are afraid to tell him, because of the horrible things you've done for him, despite your motivation to do so."  
  
"Whatever," Bakura said, not turning towards us.  
  
"Is it true?" I asked. I had stood up and walked towards where he was sitting. I sat down very close to him and he started fidgeting in his seat.  
  
"So what if it is?" Bakura said as if he was defeated. "It's not that you like me anyways, so why don't we just drop it."  
  
"No," I whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," I started to say, but I couldn't find the right words. I leaned forward to give him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
Those cheeks of his turned bright red as he blushed in front of the others. They wisely decided to remain quiet as Bakura was still volatile.  
  
"I like you," I leaned towards him. "I have ever since I first laid eyes on you."  
  
Needless to say, Bakura was speechless. Suddenly, I felt a strong arm snake around my waist and pull me towards him. He nuzzled my hair, not caring if the others were watching. After all, everyone present had a significant other. I smiled a genuine smile for the first time ever since I had received the Millennium Ring. Closing my eyes, I leaned into the embrace.  
  
Wingzero: Well, there was a little fluff.  
  
Bakura: I want more fluff.  
  
Wingzero: I would never thought of you being the type, but next chappie will be the fluffiest out of this series and the last chapter as well.  
  
Ryou: Yay, fluff. I've been waiting a LONG time for it. Too bad, it's only one chapter.  
  
Bakura: I know and it's the last one.  
  
Malik: Are you going to write one with me as the main char?  
  
Wingzero: Um not yet.  
  
Malik: Why?  
  
Wingzero: Because I wanted to start a Yu Yu Hakusho fic starring Kurama!  
  
Kurama: O_o What did ever do to deserve this?  
  
Wingzero: You're a cutie, you know that?  
  
Kurama: Okay.....  
  
Wingzero: But not as cute as my Ray-chan.  
  
Ray: ^-^  
  
Hiei: Who are you going to pair him up with?  
  
Wingzero: I was thinking Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Mine! *huggles Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *sweat drops*  
  
Wingzero: I'll pair Kuwabara with Yukina and I don't know about Hiei.  
  
Hiei: You're going to pair my little sister with that big ape?  
  
Kuwabara: Hey!!!! *starts chasing Hiei with Wing's frying pan of death*  
  
Wingzero: I was wondering where that went.  
  
DS: -___________-;;;;  
  
Wingzero: Oh crap! I'd better hide the knives! *runs off to the kitchen*  
  
Ray: *ends the fic as the authoress isn't there to do it* 


	10. Ryou's First Date

Wingzero: Wow, I can't believe this story has come to an end.  
  
SilNekomon: But all good things must come to end. Sadly.  
  
Ryou: Yay. Fluff!  
  
Bakura: ^________________________________^  
  
Yami: What's he smiling about?  
  
Wingzero: He got to French kiss Ryou.  
  
Kurama: That's all. You'd think he won the lottery by that smile or robbed the pharaoh's tomb of all the gold.  
  
Yami: __ Dang.  
  
EbonyNekomon: Actually, I was Hillary hunting.  
  
Wingzero: For those of you who don't know, she's this annoying brat from Beyblade V Force. I can't stand her. She makes Tea look good! She keeps tagging along Tyson and Kenny. Plus she makes Tyson's life a living nightmare. Ugh, she is the worst class representative I've ever known. Not to mention, she has an annoying voice and screams pathetically.  
  
DS: Now that's a statement.  
  
In the afternoon, we had spent most of it moving in Bakura's belongings into Wing's house. Since my father wasn't around that much and my mother was deceased, I wanted to live there, because it sometimes became really lonely in there. Besides, Yami also wanted someone to make sure that Bakura was kept in line so who better than his sister and her hikari. Maybe Bakura wanted to move here, since there was several training equipment and a training area. He could get used to living here, though he would have to tolerate DS and Wing. If that was the price to pay, then so be it.  
  
The Bladebreakers had to leave earlier than the rest of us. Kai wanted them to prepare for the tournament which was coming up fast. They didn't become the world champions without training hard. Kenny had gone with them, to see if the upgrades he had done on their blades weren't causing any trouble. Tyson complained about the long training hours, but out of all of them, he had drastically improved the most.  
  
I was currently taking a bath while my yami was placing a few items around in our shared room. He said something about putting his touches to it. I didn't want to argue with him, because I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. We had gone out for dinner as none of us wanted to cook and the yamis were banned from cooking. Seto had paid for all of our dinner, because some of us were broke. Needless to say, I wasn't one of them. Malik had some money, but it wasn't enough. Joey was broke, since he had spent his cash on supplies for his sister and mom. We tried offering him some money, though he wouldn't accept it. He said he didn't take charity, but some how we managed to convince him to accept some cash on the behalf of his family.  
  
/Kura?/  
  
//What is it hikari?//  
  
/I was just thinking.../  
  
//What are you thinking about?//  
  
/What will we tell my father? I mean about you, us, and living here?/  
  
//So who cares? He doesn't pay much attention to you and he hardly spends enough time here.//  
  
/That wasn't nice, but it is true. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind./  
  
//As long as you are happy, I'm sure he'll agree to it.//  
  
/Thanks./  
  
//No problem.//  
  
/What do you think you're.......... doing?/  
  
//So I like the show.//  
  
/Why don't you watch yourself take a bath?/  
  
//Because I don't have much curves and you look nicer.//  
  
I felt a sudden rush of heat to my cheeks. /You're embarrassing me./  
  
//To who?//  
  
/Never mind. Why don't you go organize our room?/ I wanted him out of the room while I dry myself off and changed.  
  
//I'm already finished.//  
  
/Then why don't you go bother Wing or her yami?/  
  
//Because they're annoying and I wanted to spend time with you.//  
  
/Well..../ Suddenly, I felt a warm cloth around me. My yami had pulled the curtain back, without me noticing it and wrapped a dry towel around me. He had another one over his shoulder and picked it up to dry my hair. Gently rubbing it, he dried my hair and I almost fell asleep in his arms. I never knew he could be this gentle.  
  
//You aren't going to fall asleep in the bath tub?// Bakura teased me.  
  
My sleepy eyes looked towards his amused brown ones. /Knock it off./  
  
//I know what will wake you up.// He lifted my chin up and bent down to reach my lips with his.  
  
His kiss was gentle, but passionate at the same time. I soon felt something run up against my bottom lip, followed by some nips when I didn't respond. Then it hit me; I opened my mouth, which Bakura took advantage of and explored it to the fullest. His pink flesh ran against my teeth, causing me to moan and grip his shirt. Then we played with our tongues.  
  
"Now we need to finish drying you," Bakura murmured huskily in my ear.  
  
"Okay," I whispered back. My eyes were fluttering as he led me towards my bedroom. I don't remember much after that, except for changing and falling asleep in my bed.  
  
The next morning, I woke up to find myself curled against my darker half's side. He had one of his arms protectively wrapped around my waist, keeping me from going anywhere or someone from taking me away from him. The corners of my lips turned upwards as I watched him sleep so peacefully and content. It had been ages; scratch that, I never saw him with that expression. When I tried to get up, he tightened his grip on me.  
  
"I have to get to school," I pouted to him.  
  
"Why not skip it?" Bakura groaned. He used his other hand to put the pillow over his face.  
  
"That means I'll have to spend time catching up and less time with you," I informed him. He released me immediately and allowed me to do my business in the bathroom. "Have you thought of what you're going to be doing today?" I called out from the bathroom.  
  
"Yes, I know what I will be doing," Bakura answered back. "Don't worry, I won't be terrorizing the neighborhood or the city."  
  
"You had better not," I said sternly. I doubted that the others would stand back and let him. Knowing Yami, he wouldn't hesitate to send my darker half to the shadow realm. That included his sister and their hikaris.  
  
He must have felt my unease. "You worry too much. I won't do anything to endanger my life."  
  
"How do I know that?" I asked him curiously. I had finished getting ready for school and waltzed out of the bathroom.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to do this," Bakura said slyly as he rubbed a certain part of me.  
  
I moaned with pleasure and moved towards that part towards the warmth. "Come on Kura, you know I have to get to school." Suddenly, I felt something warm and wet. I tried to get out, but he held me there attacking me, not beating me up. Soon, I saw white lights flash before my eyes and felt myself explode.  
  
My darker half was licking his lips before he kissed me deeply. I tasted something sweet that wasn't there before. Now what was it? I didn't have time to think as Bakura ushered me out of my room and towards the kitchen. On top of the table, there were a few pieces of toast as well as a couple burnt pieces. He must have figured out how to use the toaster by experimenting with it. I hoped that he didn't try sticking a fork or knife in it. That was the last thing I needed, an electrocuted yami.  
  
"What's the matter?" Bakura asked. Concern was written all over his face.  
  
"I never thought you to learn how to operate modern devices," I said nervously as I scratched the back of my head. Both Yami and his sister required incentives to learn. For Yami, it was plain as daylight. It was his hikari. Those eyes should be registered as lethal weapons. They brought down the great pharaoh. Oh crap, now I was starting to sound like my yami. Was that a good thing? Never mind.  
  
"I'm not like that pharaoh," Bakura pouted. He had his arms across his chest and was acting like a little child at the moment.  
  
I had to bite into some of the toast before I busted up laughing. I had to admit he did a good job with learning how to use them, even though he burnt a couple of toasts along the way. At least, he didn't burn Wing's house down. How would I explain it to her? It was then we noticed both hikari and yami trudging down the stairs.  
  
"Bakura, what do you think you're doing in my kitchen?" Wing's vein was about to explode as she located my darker half in the kitchen, slowly inching away from her.  
  
"He was making me breakfast," I informed her, once I swallowed the bite. It was a miracle he didn't cause any damage to the room.  
  
"One of my rules is no yamis in the kitchen!" Wing said, about to lunge at Bakura who wisely retreated to his soul room before he was sent to the hospital again by a hikari.  
  
"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," I teased her, but remained behind the table.  
  
"If you were only here the last time my yami was cooking something," Wing sighed. She glanced over at the coffee machine and noticed that it hadn't been started so she went ahead with it. "Would you like some?"  
  
"Yes please?" I asked politely. Gods knew I needed the caffeine to stay awake. After all, today was going to be a busy day. I was on my first date with my yami, even if it was a group date. At least he couldn't beat me up or anything.  
  
"At least I'm not the only one who needs their caffeine in the morning," Wing said half-heartedly. She had poured in the water and now was placing the filter in with the coffee grind. "I wish we had more hours in a day."  
  
"You said it," I agreed with her.  
  
The rest of the morning went by rather quickly. Tea wasn't hanging around us, which was the only good thing that happened before lunch. Yami had enrolled himself in the school, though he was behind in most of the subjects. The teachers didn't know what to do with him so they placed him in the same class as us. I don't think my darker half should be allowed to attend school. It was hazardous for the teachers' and students' health.  
  
During lunch we gathered all around the tree. DS, Yami, and surprisingly Bakura joined us for this short period of rest. Yami kept a close eye on his sister and Kai. He didn't exactly trust the captain of the Bladebreaker team. Joey must have been rubbing off on him with the way he had been very overprotective of his sister. Kai meanwhile was fidgeting in his seat. He noticed how protective her brother had become towards her. Normally, he wouldn't give a rip if the older brother was overprotective, but this was no ordinary human. He was a spirit that had been trapped within the Millennium Puzzle for a long time. Ray and Wing were whispering about this and that. They didn't care what they were talking about as long as they were together. Tyson and Max shared their lunches together, but of course, Tyson ate more than his blonde boyfriend. Bakura and I settled on sitting together without yelling, screaming, or fighting. I laid my head on his shoulders as he fed me. Yami and Yugi were doing almost the same thing, except Yugi was sitting on the pharaoh's lap. Kenny typed away as he ate lunch.  
  
Later that day, we had spent an hour or two getting ready for the huge date. Since there were enough bathrooms for all of us, we didn't waste time fighting over it. Wing said that she really needed to take a bath after training so hard. I didn't train as hard as her, but I trained nevertheless. Besides, I liked taking warm baths. It was relaxing. When that becomes the highlight of your day, you knew you had to get a life. DS didn't like taking a bath, but her hikari practically forced her and I didn't want my yami to smell bad when we go out tonight. Bakura protested like DS, though he caved in sooner than she did.  
  
When I headed out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist, I noticed that Bakura was in a semi-formal kimono. A matching feminine one was on the bed. I slowly walked up to the bed and touched the kimono. "Is this for me?"  
  
"Hai," Bakura responded. "Wing wanted us to go in kimonos so she lent you one of hers. She would have given you a male version, but I'm already wearing it."  
  
"No fair," I pouted. I wanted to wear that, but he got to it first.  
  
"Anyways, you're more like a girl than me," Bakura teased his lighter half, who was now extremely pissed off and growling. "Now now, that look isn't very lady like."  
  
"Fine, I'll wear it, but next time you're wearing it," I sighed in reluctance.  
  
"Can't," Bakura said to which I gave him a curious look. He picked up the kimono and placed it in front of him. "See it's too small for me." Then he placed it up against me. "It fits you perfectly. You know you may have to borrow some of Wing's clothes when we go out on a date." If I didn't know better, I could have sworn he was hatching a plan in that mind of his.  
  
"Why would you want me to wear her clothes?" I raised my brow at him, to which he laughed.  
  
"You should see what she wears," Bakura said slyly as possible.  
  
"Oh really," I said, rolling my eyes. I have seen her day in and day out for a long time and she pretty much wore the same thing. Maybe, it was because the times I saw her, it was during our training, but then we went to the same school. Oh yeah, how could I forget we both had two wear school uniforms so scratch that out.  
  
"Yes, did you know she likes leather?" Bakura smirked.  
  
"I'm guessing you want me to wear it?" I asked, knowing the answer. I was right. He DID want me to wear the leather.  
  
"Hikari, you should know better," Bakura scolded me teasingly. "You should know I want you to wear that. I have seen she owns a couple of leather skirts and a few short skirts too!"  
  
"Yami!!!" I cursed out loud while blushing a bright red. I swiped the kimono and stalked off towards the bathroom. I couldn't believe what my yami just told me.  
  
"You look cute when you're mad," Bakura teased me in a loving manner through the door.  
  
I nearly fell over from shock. That was the last thing I thought my yami would say. I never knew his vocabulary included the word cute. "Keep that up Kura and one of these days, I'm going to die from a heart attack."  
  
Laughter erupted from the other room. "You're too young to die from that."  
  
"Yeah," I said sheepishly. "I was exaggerating."  
  
"Of course," Bakura said teasing me again.  
  
I had finally changed into the kimono after a few interruptions from my darker half who was trying to take a peek at me in my birthday suit. Honestly, couldn't he stand in a front of a mirror and look at himself. We were almost the same looking, but he told me it wasn't the same, because he doesn't have any feminine curves. I ended up coming out of the bathroom and throwing a pillow at him for that remark.  
  
Bakura responded by pouncing on me and pinning me to the bed. I tried to move around but he was too heavy for me. That was when I felt warm air against my neck. It was the only warning before a pair of lips started placing kisses on my neck. I moaned from each touch when suddenly I felt something painful but pleasuring where my neck and shoulder connected. Now it felt incredibly wonderful in that spot.  
  
//You like that. Don't you, hikari?// Bakura said in a husky voice through our link.  
  
I had enough sense to nod my head. I was currently in la la land at the time. The heat went down to my lower regions where suddenly something was on my thing sucking at it. I moaned very loudly and clutched the bed, trying to not move. It was very hard not to. 'Please, please,' was what I could only think as the heat became even worse. The heat was removed to only have cold air blown. I arched my back while moaning very loudly. The heat came back onto me and continued until I felt myself explode. I collapsed on my bed breathing very hard.  
  
//You're tasty.// Bakura laid next to me on the bed as I curled up against his warm, muscular body. We had some before we were going to leave for the fair.  
  
A knock came from the door followed by some giggling. "Did the two of you have fun?"  
  
"Hai!" I called out from inside my room. "Is it time to leave?"  
  
"No," she responded. "Everyone hasn't arrived here. The Bladebreakers should be arriving shortly. Seto has been piled up with work though I don't think he would want to upset his boyfriend. Malik is already here, laughing his rear off at the sound you two have been creating. Yugi just called me and told me they left."  
  
"Malik is here?" I gasped out. If I knew him, the Egyptian will most likely tease us to no ends about it.  
  
"He sure is," that voice floated through the door only to be accompanied by laughter. "I think the entire neighborhood heard your activities." My response was blushing a bright red.  
  
"Good," Bakura said with a firm voice. "Now they know you're mine." He pulled me closer to himself. "And you know how possessive I can be."  
  
"Very!" the two of them chirped outside.  
  
"Let's leave the two love birds be," Wing suggested.  
  
"Aw, but I wanted to watch or at least hear," Malik pouted. I heard a few scuffling sounds before a certain Egyptian yelping. Great, now she must be pulling him by his ear. "You don't have to be THAT forceful!"  
  
"With you, YES!" Wing yelled out loud exasperated. I heard the both of them walking away from the door. I was glad that she considered my privacy, though at times, she found it amusing when she 'accidentally' stumbled onto my little scenes. I was thankful I was fully clothed when she did.  
  
Later that hour, Malik, DS, my yami, and I waited patiently for the others to arrive. Malik's boyfriend would arrive with our ride. He wanted to ride his motorcycle there, but we wouldn't fit on it. Anyways, I bet Seto wouldn't allow him to ride it as long as he had a ride available for him. DS was out of her soul room and had prepared for our huge date gathering. Joey and his little sister were the next people to arrive. He made sure that no one harmed his little sister, which reminded me of Yami and his sister. They were both very overprotective of their sisters. Mai arrived earlier than Seto, which was astounding, because she usually arrived later than everyone. Tristan was the next to come, followed by Seto. Now all we were waiting for was the Bladebreakers. They turned up as the last people, because Kai had been training them.  
  
We all piled into the car. Kai acted normal. He had ridden in limos before, but some other people, whom I won't name, were being rather rambunctious. I seriously thought Seto and the yamis would strangle the 'children' on sight. We had managed to calm down the 'children' before they were severely injured.  
  
As soon as we arrived at the fair, we split up into separate groups. Bakura, Seto, Malik, Kenny, and I went off in one direction. It was an obvious reason why we were grouped together. We were the smart and sensible ones. I was only kidding, but we got along without breaking out in argument. Kai, Ray, DS, Wingzero, Yami, and Yugi decided to go find a game they can try. You could tell why DS and Wing went together along with their boyfriends. DS went to make sure her hikari wasn't harmed by Ray. Yami went, because he didn't want Kai to touch his sister. Seriously, Joey must have rubbed off on the spirit. Tristan, Joey, Tyson, Serenity, Mai, and Max wandered off to find an amusing game. You could obviously guess why Joey wanted to be in this group as well as Tristan.  
  
"Where are we heading first?" Kenny asked us. "The others are heading towards the games area and the rides."  
  
"Why don't we try one of the games?" I suggested. I wanted to try some of the games while we were there. Maybe Bakura might win me something.  
  
"What would you like to try first?" Bakura asked me. I was surprised he even agreed to it in the first place.  
  
"Let's wander around until we find something," Seto spoke absent mindedly and that was what we did.  
  
We wandered around looking at the different stands. Kenny spotted a stand selling small trinkets. He bought a few key chains with duel monsters on them. One of them was of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Another was one of a white tiger. There was another dragon, a Red Eyes Black Dragon. It was obvious he bought these for his team mates. I wandered around the stand looking for a Change of Hearts plushie key chain. When I was about to give up, Bakura popped out of nowhere scaring me half to death as well as showing me the keychain I wanted. Malik scouted for something. I thought it was another duel monster and I was right. He wanted a Dragon of Ra plushie keychain while Seto bought a few for himself and his little brother.  
  
I noticed a small games stand with a tank in it. At first I had wondered what it was when Kenny informed me it was the fish game. You have these scoopers made of paper, which made it hard to catch the gold fish. I tugged on Bakura's arm and pointed over towards the fish game. He sighed, but agreed with it anyways, because he knew I always wanted a pet. If I had this, I wouldn't want to get a cat or a dog or a mouse.  
  
Malik too noticed it and tugged his boyfriend over there. I paid for a couple of those paddle things. (Hey, I don't know what to call them.) Scanning around the aquarium, I tried to find a fish that was close to the surface, because the paper breaks if left under water for a long time. I saw one swimming towards the surface and placed the catcher into it, but I wasn't quick enough and the paper broke. My darker half chuckled at me and he picked up the other paddle thing. He repeated what I did, but he managed to catch a gold fish with the flick of his wrist. Malik had managed to catch around half a dozen fishes by the time he was through. I had only one, but the Egyptian blonde gave me a couple of his.  
  
Once we were finished, we met up with the other hikaris and yamis. Yami had been keeping a constant eye on Kai, because he had his arm around his little sister's waist. Yugi tried his best to keep his darker half calm, but he was barely keeping his yami from strangling Kai. Ray and Wing were keeping an eye on Yami, because they knew they might have to step in and break up the fight.  
  
"What did you guys do?" Wing asked us as they approached us.  
  
"We bought some plushies and won a few goldfish," I answered. I held up the bag of gold fish and so did Malik. "What did you do?"  
  
"We won a few prizes," Ray answered. He was currently holding a few plushies. I noticed Yugi holding onto a Dark Magician, a Celtic Guardian, a Mystical Elf, and a Scyther, the sky dragon. DS had a few items as well.  
  
I led Bakura away from the group as they were chatting about the games they played. We played a few games until my money pouch became very light. I then strolled over and bought dinner before padding over towards where Bakura was sitting. He was watching the fire flies in the sky. I sat next to him when he pulled me onto his lap. As a spirit, he didn't require food to survive, but he sometimes liked to eat.  
  
"Kura?" I said out of the blue.  
  
"What is it hikari?"  
  
"I was just thinking about the future," I sighed as I continued to eat my dinner.  
  
"What about the future?" Bakura was now shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"I was thinking about having a family," I hesitated in saying.  
  
"So you want to be with a woman?" Bakura asked with an underlying growl to his tone.  
  
"No, I want only you," I assured him with a squeeze on his thigh. "I was thinking of adopting if that's all right with you."  
  
"I think that will be fine," Bakura said with a smirk. "At least I won't have to listen to you complaining during pregnancy."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, raising a brow. I knew men cannot become pregnant even if we wanted to.  
  
"Never mind," Bakura muttered a little too quickly for my liking.  
  
"Are you saying there is a way I can become pregnant?" I asked bewildered.  
  
"Yes," Bakura said hesitatingly but when he saw me glare he quickly explained. "You see there is a spell to make men pregnant, because a long time ago, there were these two lovers. Unfortunately, they were both men and one of them happened to be the crown prince of Egypt so they had the high priest develop a spell that would allow his mate to carry a child."  
  
"And you happen to know this spell?" I questioned him suspiciously.  
  
"I know of the spell, but I can't perform it," Bakura sighed.  
  
"Then it must be either Yami or Seto," I spoke softly. "Do you think it would be possible if I could." My voice trailed off.  
  
"It's your body," Bakura scoffed, though I can tell he was very eager to have a son of his very own. "You can do it if you want to."  
  
"I think I will when the time is right," I sighed, continuing to eat my dinner. Suddenly, I felt something touch my hair when I noticed a sakura flower in my hair. Bakura had placed it there while I was eating. I never knew he could be that gentle. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wondered why he was doing that when I noticed a few guys looking in our direction.  
  
"Why can't they find their own date?" Bakura growled. When the light passed over them, I noticed it was the people from the tournament. Weevil, Rex, and this other person were standing there chatting with a few other people.  
  
"Just ignore them," I whispered to him. Turning around, I placed a small kiss on his cheek. "They're not worth the effort."  
  
"I guess you're right," Bakura scowled, still glaring daggers at them. He placed his head on top of my shoulder. I felt his warm breath on my neck.  
  
"Do you want a girl or a boy?" I asked him.  
  
"A boy," he answered immediately. Now why wasn't that a surprise to me.  
  
"I hope I would end up with a girl," I sighed as he nuzzled me affectionately.  
  
"I suppose I can handle raising two children," Bakura said hesitantly.  
  
"You're not going to be the one carrying them," I protested, slapping his shoulder awkwardly.  
  
Bakura laughed at my expense. "You've got me there. I'll have to enter this 'education facilities' you attend or something if I want to provide for our children."  
  
"I suppose you can attend a junior college," I said thoughtfully. "And then transfer into a four year university."  
  
"Yeah, whatever we do or wherever we go, we'll do it together," Bakura said. He leaned closer towards me and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I responded with equal enthusiasm.  
  
Tonight, the stars shined brighter than ever over the two lovers.  
  
Owari.  
  
Wingzero: Okay. *flexes fingers* Now to get started with the Yu Yu Hakusho fic.  
  
Kurama: *sarcastically* Aren't we all thrilled?  
  
Wingzero: v_v Keep that up and I'll pair you with Hillary from Beyblade V Force!  
  
Kurama: *shuts up instantly*  
  
Wingzero: Good.  
  
SilNekomon & EbonyNekomon: *using Hillary for a scratching post*  
  
Hillary: *screeching her head off about killer cats*  
  
Tea: Wow, you actually found someone who you hate more than me!  
  
Wingzero: Yeah, I know. It's quite a surprise.  
  
Tea: So no more torture? *is hopeful*  
  
Wingzero: *smirks* Yes torture! But not as much as before.  
  
Tea: Thanks, I think.  
  
Hillary: X_x!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *joins the twin Digimon and lashes his rose whip against Hillary*  
  
Yusuke: *uses her as target practice for his spirit gun*  
  
Wingzero: *disappears in a shower of silver and white sparkles* 


End file.
